My happy ever after
by jlb7512
Summary: Bella finds herself with no place to live and no money. With some help from her friends will she find her happy ever after. Harsh language, maybe some lemons.
1. Chapter 1 so much for my happy ending

**Here is my second fanfic. I hope this is better then my last one. I went to say thank you to everyone who took the time to read my last story and I hope you take the time to read this one. Thank you to my beta reader, Love is a gift, for take time out of her day to read this over and get back to me so fast. Please enjoy and take the time to review. One note, Edward's career is something I made up. I have no idea if people really do that for a living.**

**Also awlays Twilight and all characters are owned by ****Stephenie Meyer. I just enjoy writing with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 so much for my happy ending**

**It's nice to know that you were there**

**thanks for acting like you cared**

**and making me feel like I was the only one**

**It's nice to know we had it all**

**thanks for watching as I fall**

**and letting me know we were done **

**so much for my happy ending**

**My happy ending, Avril Lavigne**

"James, how could you do this. We have been together for almost 8 years. This is our home." I'm hurt, angry , heartbroken, and jealous. My face is bright red and tears are streaming down my face. I'm on the verge of begging him to stay.

"Just get your shit and get the hell out." He yells back at me.

"You are really kicking out for that whore Victoria. You know your not special to her. She'll sleep with anything."

I can see him getting more and more mad from my words. I did not see him move but the next thing I knew he had a hold on my face. His palm under my chin squeezing my cheeks between his thumb and fingers as he slams my into the wall. I was barely on my tip toes.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that. She is 100 times more of a woman then you, she is more beautiful then you, she is sexier then you, and she is a whole lot better in bed then you." He yelled it right in my face. With a hard push on my face I hit the wall again. "Get you shit and be out of here before she gets here at 8 o'clock." Then he walks out of the front door.

What and the hell just happened. James has always been loving with me. Always good and gently with me. He has never laid a hand on me . Now it felts like my jaw was broken and I had a goose egg forming on the back of my head, maybe ever bleeding. I know my jaw is not broken, but it hurts like hell.

I'm crying so hard I can hardly breath, but I pull my cell phone out of my back pocket. I have to call someone for help.

"Al----Al----Alice." It is all I could get out of my mouth.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I can hear the worry in her voice.

"Hel—Hel----Help me."

"Where are you?"

"Home."

"I'll be right there." Then the phone went dead.

It was not even 10 minutes when I heard the front door fly open and Alice rushed to my side. I was still on the floor by the wall. I looked up at her.

"What the hell happened to you?" The panic in her voice got Emmett and Jasper's attention. In a second they were standing over me.

"Oh, my god, Bella." Jasper said as a pained look crossed his face.

I knew I looked bad from crying hard like I was, but not that bad. I put my hands up to whip my tears off my face. I brushed my hand across my jaw and winced in pain. My whole jaw line on both side are swollen. Alice handed me ice pack to put on my face and one on the back of my head.

"Bella, sweetie. Tell us what happened." Rose said in a nice calming voice.

I picked myself up off the floor and moved to the couch. I told them all that happened between James and I. I don't think I have ever seen Emmett and Jasper so mad. Alice and Rose sat and held me. My hurt turned to angry, but my body was spent. I felt like I could sleep for days.

"Jasper, take Bella back to our house. Rose, Emmett and I will pack up her stuff. Make her eat something. Make sure she drinks a lot of water." Alice ordered.

I handed Jasper the keys to my car and he hauled me out to my car.

When we got to Alice and Jasper's house I went to the bathroom to clean up. As I washed my face in cold water as I looked in the mirror. I looked terrible. My eyes were red and swollen. My face was pale and streaked from tears. My jaw was swollen on both sides and fresh bruises just starting to form on both sides. My hair on the back of my head was caked with dry blood. How did this happen? Not even a month ago James and I were happy. We were talking about getting married. How did it all change so fast? I finished in the bathroom and met Jasper in the kitchen. He had a sandwich and a glass of water waiting on the table for me.

"How are you feeling?" He looked sad and worried.

"I'm holding up. I'm mad and hurt. What am I going to do now?"

"Don't worry about it now. You just need to rest. Finish you food and water then go lay down in my room."

"Thank you, Jasper."

"Hey, that is what friends are for." He smiled a lazy smile at me.

I woke to darkness. I stretched out my body and let the ache take over. I hurt from head to toe. I looked over at the clock on the bed side table to see it was after 9 o'clock. Everyone should be back by now. So I got up and headed to the living room.

Everyone was sitting around the living room talking. Alice stood up and walked over to me.

"Honey, how are you?" Alice asked as she put a arm around me.

"Okay, I guess."

Alice lead me over to sit on the couch with her and Rose.

"We got all your stuff we thought you would want. I put your clothes in the den. Boxes with your books, your mother's things and other stuff I thought you would want it's all in the garage." Alice informed me.

"Thank you guys. I'm sure you got everything I wanted."

"What are you going to do now?" Rose asked.

"In the morning I have a meeting at work. After that I'll go to get money out of the bank and start looking for a place to live."

"You still have the money your mom left you?" Alice went with me when my mom dead. So she knew how much my mom left me.

"With what my mom left me and what I saved, I have about 75 thousand. It will be more then enough to get a place."

"Rose and I will take tomorrow off and we can start looking. You can stay a few day here. We don't have a room for you. With Rose and Emmett staying with us as their house is being redone. But the couch is all yours." Alice is the best. I love her like a sister.

"Thank you. I'll be out of your hair as fast as I can."

I went to my meeting in the morning. Then talked my boss and took a few personal days off from work. I went to the bank. Then back to Alice's.

"I can not believe that mother fucker did that." I was yelling as I walked in to the house.

"What is going on?" Rose asked walking over to me.

"James cleaned out and closed our joint saving and checking account. He took it all. The bank manager said there is nothing I can do. I have nothing." Rose held me in her arms as I fell apart.

I woke up hours later in Alice's bed again. Alice was sitting on the side of the bed waiting for me to wake.

"Hey, feeling better?"

"I think so."

"What do you think you are going to do now?"

"I have no idea. My mom is gone. My dad live so far away. He doesn't have any money to help me out. I don't know what to do." I was about in tears again.

"Well, I called and talked to my brother Edward. He has a house here, but he is never home. He travels all week and is only home on the weekends. He said you can stay there as long as you need to. With you working on weekends you will never see each other." She was all smiles. She was pleased with herself for fixing things for me.

"Alice, thank you ,but I don't know. We have knew each other for what 10 years. Since our first year of collage and I have never met Edward. I know your whole family. Love them as my own. How have I never met Edward?"

"Edward is a good man. Loving, caring, but he works a lot. Always working. Hardly takes a day off. This will work out for you."

"Okay. I have no where else to go."

"Good. I have a key to Edward's house. He told me to gave it to you. He also told me to gave you his cell number and E-mail address. He said to make your self at home. I'll take you there tomorrow."

"Thank you, Alice."

* * *

EPOV

Work was hell toady. One meeting after another. Listening to one person after an other talk about the new miracle drug that will cure everything. Now they want my company to make it. I was in between meetings now. I needed a break and a cup of coffee or something stronger. I don't know if I could handle another meeting. I just sat down with my coffee when my cell phone went off.

"Hey, baby sis, What can I do for you?"

"What makes you think I want something?" Alice laughed at me.

"Now you are being funny. You never call me in the middle of the day like this."

"Okay, I'll get right to the point then."

"Good because I'm in between meetings right now."

"You know my friend Bella, right?"

"I know of her. I have never meet her."

"Anyways, She has found herself in a really bad way right now and needs a place to stay for awhile. I was thinking she can stay at your place. You are never there."

"**Alice**, I don't know Bella. Why would I let her stay with me." Now that really surprised me.

"Come on Edward. Her boyfriend of 8 years just kicked her out of their house to move in an other woman. He man handled her. Left her face all swollen and bruised. Then took all her money out of their saving and checking account. She has no place to go."

"She can stay with you and Jasper."

"We have Emmett and Rose staying here. Bella had to sleep on the couch."

I was about to cave. I could never say no to Alice. I really have to think this one over.

"I tell you what, I have a meeting in about 45 minutes. Let me think this over. Okay? I'll let you know before my meeting."

"Thank you, Edward. Bella works overnights and ever weekend. So you will more then likely never see her when you're home. She is also a clean freak. So you won't even know she is there."

"Don't try and sale me on this. I need time to think this over." I had to cut her off or she would never stop.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Alice. I'll talk to you in a little bit." I put my phone down and let out a heavy sigh.

I knew my family loved Bella. My mom and dad adored her. Emmett and Alice loved her like a sister. They even liked James. I could not figure out how he could do this to Bella. My family was always a good judge of character. How could they be so far off the mark with him? My heart really went out to Bella on this one.

I picked up my phone and gave Emmett a call. I know Alice told me everything but I needed a mans point of view on this.

20 minutes later I put down my phone. My heart was breaking for this woman I never met. Emmett told me how they found Bella curled up on the floor of her house. Her face red and tear stained and body jerking from crying so hard. Her lower face swollen and bruised from this man squeezing her jaw in his hand. Her head bleeding from where is hit the wall. Emmett told me in such detail it was almost like I was there. He also told me about the beating he gave this James when he showed up at Bella's house as him and Alice packed Bella's things. I told Emmett Alice told me about Bella's money. Emmett was about to go find James and kill him now. I didn't know the money was from Bella's mom who died last year. It was not a whole lot to me, but for someone worked hard like Bella it was a lot.

After I talked to Emmett, I called Alice and told her it was okay for Bella to stay at my house. She was right, I'm never home and Bella worked the weekends I'm home. I would never see her.


	2. Chapter 2 Ten Rounds with Jose Cuervo

**Okay, chapter 2 guys. I hope you like. Please take the time to review. Tell me what you think. **

**As always. These characters are not mine. They belong to ****Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Ten Rounds with Jose Cuervo

**And after nine rounds with Jose Cuervo**

**They were counting me out I was about to give in**

**And after ten rounds with Jose Cuervo**

**I lost count and started counting again**

**Ten rounds with Jose Cuervo, Tracy Byrd**

I've been living at Edward's house for 2 months now but I still haven't met him. We've been exchanging E-mails. It started with me just E-mailing a thank you note, and Edward sent me one back telling me a few things about the house, simple things like at first. Then moving to how our days went, and just friendly chit- chat. Now it sounds crazy, but I looked forward to his E-mails. My weekends are crazy, so it was easy to not run into him. I work from 7pm to 7am on weekends when Edward is home, and I was gone before he got home at night, and he was sleeping when I got home in the mornings. When I got up in the afternoon, he wasn't home. Our paths never crossed.

What James did left me broken, and feeling worthless. I was having a hard time getting the things and feeling he put in me out of my head. The real sad thing is I wanted him back. What does that tell you about me? I'm pathetic. How could I still want a man that did that to me? I know deep down I'm better then all that, the problem is just trying to bring it to the surface, and really believe I deserve better. I was getting better. I gradually was getting stronger. Little by little, I would say I was about 75% of the way back and getting better every day.

"Alice, You, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper are coming over for dinner tonight." Okay, I ordered them over. I was just so happy today. Those bad days were becoming less frequent. I was ready to celebrate my good news.

"What's going on?"

"I got great news today and want to celebrate it with my friends. I'll tell you guys when you get here."

"Do you want us to bring anything?"

"Anything you want. I have everything I need for dinner and the wine. Be here at 6 tonight."

When everyone showed up I had dinner on the table, wine was chilling and I was dressed.

We were sitting around the table eating when Alice couldn't take it any longer.

"Okay Bella, what is the good news?" Alice just about yelled across the table.

"My boss called me into work today. She wanted to talk to me about my new job. You are looking at the new head nurse of the skilled care unit."

"Oh my god, Bella!" Alice and Rose yelled as they ran around the table to me.

Alice pulled me out of my chair into a hug. She might be small but freakishly strong. After Alice and Rose were done with their bone crashing hugs I went to the kitchen.

"Who's going to work tomorrow?" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Why?" I heard yelled back at me. I grabbed 2 bottles and the bowl I had ready and walked out to the dining room as I held what I had behind my back.

"The last 2 months have been hell. So I really want to celebrate." I set the stuff on the table.

"Tequila anyone?"

Alice and Rose squealed at the same time. Emmett and Jasper groaned. They knew how we could get. We did a few shots, and then finished our dinner. I cleared off the table then put some music on. We sat at the table talking a little longer.

"How are things going with Edward?" Alice asked with a wicked smile.

"I still have not met him."

"How have you not met him yet? You lived here for 2 months." Rose asked in a shocked tone.

"He is not home or sleeping when I come in and out on the weekends. That might change here in 2 weeks. I'll be working days and no weekends with my new job. Edward and I have been E-mailing each other. That is about it."

"When you start your new job the 6 of us will have to go out." Emmett suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

As Rose, Alice and I kept doing shots we got really buzzed. I turned the music up and we started dancing around the house. Then we moved on to picking on the guys. I was laughing so hard I almost pissed my pants watching Rose and little Alice trying to take huge as a bear Emmett down. Jasper came over and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Alice and Rose had Emmett down and Jasper put me down on top of Alice and Rose who were on top of Emmett on the floor. We all ended up rolling around the floor laughing. We called it a night round midnight.

I was pretty wasted, so I just showered and went to bed. I left the cleaning for tomorrow. I was good until I got into bed, then the tears just flowed. I was doing so well. It has been 3 weeks since I shed any tears over James. Why tonight? One too many shots, I guess. Just another night I cried myself to sleep.

I cannot believe I slept until noon. But man my head hurt. I got up and drank a few glasses of water and took something of my headache. Then went for my morning run. I ran for an hour, came home and went through my work out routine. Had about 2 more bottles of water then took a shower. It was about 4 so I just put on some boy shorts and a tank top. I had time to make dinner and clean the kitchen. On Fridays, Saturday and Sundays when I would make my dinner for work I would make a plate for Edward. I turned on my music on and start dinner. Soon I had the dishwasher load and was finishing dinner. I made a plate for Edward and put mine in a bowl for work. I was rinsing the dishes and pans that I used when a song I loved came on. I started to dance to the music. There are just some song you just have to dance to, this was one of mine. I was really getting into the song. About half way through the song it just stopped. I spun around so fast I fall on my ass. I look up to see the most handsome man I have ever seen looking down at me with gorgeous green eyes.

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Since I told Alice that Bella could stay at my house I have not been able to stop thinking about her. I went through all the pictures on my laptop; my family has E-mailed me over the years. Picture from family get together and holidays I missed. I found almost all of them had Bella in them. She has the most beautiful brown hair that hung down her back. The most soulful deep brown eyes I have ever seen. She has the loveliest plain skin with rosy cheeks. She is a true beauty. Bella started to E-mail me; First it was a simple thank you. Then the next few were to ask me a few things about the house. Then we started to E-mail each other every day. I just felt so comfortable talking to her, even if it was just through E-mails. She never called me and I never called her, but ever Friday, Saturday and Sunday there was always a note on the kitchen counter about my dinner she made for me. I still have yet to met her. She was always gone before I got home.

Over the last 10 years or so I have been so focused on my career, I have not had any real relationships with women. I have not spent any real time with my family. I kept in touch with them. I see them a few hours a week. That's it. I miss having a life and seeing my family. I'm not where I want to be yet. Until then I will keep busting my ass. I'll be on the road 5 days a week and I'll keep living like a monk. I just want to get my head straight about Bella. I'm finding myself thinking about Bella all the time. On the plane, and in the cab, and at night before I fall asleep. I just can't get her off of my mind. Last night was the worst. I had a dream about her, my hands in her hair, her lips on mine and her hands running over my chest. I woke up this morning with a hard on you would not believe. It was the first time years I had to relieve myself in the shower. I have never been so turned on by woman I never met. Tomorrow is Friday. I'm to fly home at 7 tomorrow night. Again I will not be home in time to see Bella. But I don't really know if I want to see her. I'm having a hard enough time keeping my head on my work now as it is, how much harder it will be if I met her?

I walked into my hotel room tonight after a long day of meetings. I got a drink out of the mini bar and sat at the desk to check my E-mails on my laptop. I could not help but think about what Bella was doing now. I got my E-mails up and saw I had an E-mail from her. I opened it to read it was wonderful news. Bella got a job promotion. She got the head nurses job on her floor. I really wanted to be there to tell her how proud of her I was. So I just wrote her a little E-mail telling her how happy for her I was. Without even thinking I pulled up the web site I needed and changed my plane ticket to an earlier flight that would put me home in time to see Bella. My last meeting was at 11am, so I should be able to make the 2 o'clock flight.

The plane landed and I got my luggage and was heading to my car in long term parking. It was a little before 4. I had sometime before Bella needed to head off to work. I made it home in 35 minutes. I made good time. I let myself in the house and heard the music right away. Bella had it so load I knew she did not hear me come in. I made it to the kitchen to see her finishing dinner and putting it on a plate for me. Then dishing herself a portion. All I could do was stand in the door way of the kitchen watching her and the way her body moved. All she was wearing was some little tight boy shorts that hardly covered her ass and a little tank top that was tight over her perky breast. Oh my god, this woman was a goddess. Then she took the pans she cooked with and the dishes she used to the sink. As she was raising them for the dishwasher the music changed. She started to dance around.

The more she danced around the more I wanted her. I was thinking about all the things I could do to that body of hers. I had to get a hold of myself, this was going too far. I could feel my body trying to move to her. I made myself stay where I was. Man, I have to get a grip on myself. I was feeling a pull to her. This was crazy. I had to stop this now. I didn't have room in my life for this or any kind of relationship at all. I pull myself together. I walked over to her I pod deck and turned it off. Bella spun around so fast she fell on her butt. She just sat there looking up at me. After a minute she hurried to her feet.

"Sorry, I was just finishing up." She stammered, and then blushed.

"Maybe on the weekends, when I'm home, you could wear some clothes." I told her in a harsh tone.

"Sorry, I'll do that." Then she ran from the room with an embarrassed and a hurt look on her face.

I knew what I was doing. I had to keep her at arm's length. My body wanted her. It was screaming for her, It craved her. My brain was telling me to stay away from her, telling me I couldn't have her. I had my career to focus on. No time for women. I was standing at the kitchen sink. Hands on the counter top with my head hanging down, breathing. Deep breaths in; Long breaths out.

Then I heard Bella walk into the kitchen. I stood up straight and turned around to look at her. She grabbed her dinner and mumbled an "I'm sorry." Then walked out of the house. I hung my head again. What the hell am I thinking?


	3. Chapter 3 Strangers in the night

**So here is chapter 3, I hope you like. Thank you to my beta, you are the best. So everyone please read then review. I need all the review I can get.**

**Once again, I do not own these**** characters, they are owned by ****Stephenie Meyer. I just enjoy writing with them.**

**

* * *

**

**C****hapter 3 Strangers in the night **

**Strangers in the night e****xchanging glances  
Wond'ring in the night  
What were the chances we'd be sharing love  
Before the night was through.**

**Something in your eyes was so inviting,**  
**Something in you smile was so exciting,**  
**Something in my heart,**  
**Told me I must have you.**

**Strangers in the night, two lonely people**  
**We were strangers in the night**  
**Up to the moment**  
**When we said our first hello.**  
**Little did we know**  
**Love was just a glance away,**  
**A warm embracing dance away and -**

**Ever since that night we've been together.**  
**Lovers at first sight, in love forever.**  
**It turned out so right,**  
**For strangers in the night.**

**Strangers in the night, Frank Sinatra**

I work Friday and Saturday and then off Sunday. I'm staring my new job on Monday. So that only gave me Sunday that I have to hide in my room. I was not looking forward to seeing Edward again. Every time I closed my eyes I could see Edward's piercing green eye's. His bronze hair and his chiseled jaw line. I was torn. I was still heartbroken over James. How could a man I loved treat me like that? But how could I still love a man that treated me that way? But with all these conflicting feelings about James, I still had Edward on my mind. Than again, Edward was just as confusing.

Edward and I shared some great E-mails. I really thought we were getting along. I thought we were at least becoming friends, but the way he treated me the first time we met. Now I was thinking other wise. The anger that rolled off him was hurtful. After I got home Monday morning I sent him a E-mail letting him know I was sorry for how I was dressed when he came home and that it would not happen again. He never replied. All we ever shared was friendly E-mails, but I really missed them. My heart ached for the friend I thought I had in Edward. I missed him. I could not figure out what I did wrong. I am not fat or ugly. I would not say I was beautiful or sexy, but why would he be so mad at see me half dressed?

Edward was really confused me. One minute we're friends, then we not even exchanging E-mails no more. But the more I thought about Edward the more I missed him. My mind would run away with thoughts about what could have been with Edward. Thoughts of how it would feel to have his body pressed against mine. His luscious lips moving with mine. I always stop the thoughts there. My mind always want to take them further. I couldn't let it. There was no chance in hell he wanted me like that. He hated me and I didn't know why. Things got more confusing when I had lunch with Alice and Rose. I told them about me little run in with Edward. To say they were shock by Edward's behavior would be a understatement. Alice could not believe her ever loving brother would act that way.

Through out lunch Rose and Alice told me stories about how wonderful Edward was. About how caring Edward was. How loving Edward was. So where was this loving, caring and wonderful Edward. That is the man I wanted to meet. I want to bed that night with all those stories of the wonderful Edward in my head. That night I had a dream about that Edward. He had his warm gentle hands on my face. Looking deep in to my eyes with his deep emerald ones. He all so softly pressed his lips to mine. Our lips moved together as his hand caressed my cheek. He slowly pulled away and looked in my eyes again. He softly whisper "Bella, I love you." After that night I could not stop wishing I had that Edward.

Like normal I left dinner for Edward on Friday and Saturday, but the normal happy note I left for him changed. I just left a note saying where his dinner was. Just because he was acting like a ass did not mean I had to act like bitch. So I will still behave like the nice, sweet and caring person I am, I was not going to let Edward's behavior change the way I treated him. Sunday morning I came home from work and took a 4 hour nap. When I got up the house was quiet. I got dressed for my run, grabbed my I pod, and headed out the door, after my hour run I did my work out routine in the back yard. It was a nice warm day out. I was just finishing up when I felt someone watching me. Standing with my leg apart. I bent down to stretched out my arms and back then bent down to touch the ground. I saw Edward stand in the house watching me through the patio door. He saw I noticed him, then he turned and walked away. Okay this was getting weird. I was sitting in my room after my shower reading when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said as I stood to put my robe on. I was just wearing my boy shorts and tank top.

"This is your room. You don't have to put a robe on for my benefit. I mean as long as you are comfortable." Edward said as he came in and saw what I was doing. Can this man confuse me any more.

"I think after our last encounter, this would be best."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He came to sit beside me on the bed. "I don't want you to feel like you have to avoid me. As long as you are staying here, please be comfortable here."

"You really didn't make me feel welcome here last time I saw you." It came out a little harsher then I wanted, I saw a touch of sadness in his eyes from my words.

"Well, that's why I came here. I'm so sorry about my behavior. What I said, and how I said it was uncalled for. You had no way to know I was coming home early. I should haven't reacted that way. I'm truly sorry." He seemed to be sorry. I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Thank you. You have been so nice to let me stayed here. I really should have thought twice about walking around your home like that."

"Please Bella, this is you home now to, as long as you are here. My behavior that day had nothing to do with you. I was having a bad day. So from here on out let's go back to being friends. Sound good to you?" He asked as he put his hand on my leg. When he touched me, there was a charge of electricity that ran through me from his touch. I look up at him suddenly and saw a surprised look on his face. He must have felt it to.

"Sure, sounds good. I missed our E-mails." What just made me tell him that.

"I did, too." He smiled at me. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll make some dinner. I think I owe you a dinner or two." He said with a laugh.

"If we are getting down to who owes who, I should be cooking dinner for you for a very long time." We laughed together.

"Okay, I'll met you in the kitchen." With that he got off my bed and walked out of my room.

I have no idea what just happened here. I was happy Edward and I were on better terms. At less working on going back becoming friends.

I sat on my bed for 10 minutes after he left my room. I could still feel his hand on my leg. I was not sure what that charge was that ran through my body when he touched me. All I knew was, I wanted to feel it again.

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

The whole week at work I could not stop thinking about my behavior toward Bella. She did not deserve that. I can not take my own conflicting feeling out on her.

When I left Sunday I already felt bad. Monday I felt 10 times worse. Before I left for my meeting I checked my E-mails. I didn't check them all weekend. I opened a E-mail from Bella. She just wanted me to know she was sorry. I felt like I got punched in the gut. This was not her fault and here she was blaming could I not get my head straight about her. I wanted to push her away, at the same time I wanted to pull her close and never let her go. I might be able to figure this stuff out if I could get my head and body to stop fighting each other. Any time I would think about her my body would ached for her.

I was able to put Bella out of my mind for a few days. I just threw myself into my work and meetings. It worked until I got a call from Alice on Thursday. I was not ready for the fury of the had lunch with Bella. Of course Bella told Alice about what happened. Alice was very upset. She could not believe I would treat her best friend that way. I was ordered to make things better. She went on to tell me how hard of a time Bella was having getting over James and what he did to her. Her self-esteem really took a hit. Alice told me the strong confident Bella she knew was gone. She thought the new job was bring that back, but Bella took a step backwards after our encounter. Now I really did feel like a piece of shit. It was time to get my shit straight. I'm going to make things right with Bella. There is no reason we can not be friends. If that is what she wanted.

I made it home for the weekend. Bella was gone to work already. She was in bed before I got up on Saturday. Then gone again before I got home Saturday night. I made sure to see Alice and Emmett on Saturday. I went and saw my parents Sunday morning. That left until Sunday night (until I had to catch my fight) to see Bella. Alice let me know Bella was off Sunday. When I got home the house was quiet. I went to her room. The door was open, but she was not there. Her car was here, so she didn't go far. I was walking through the house when I saw her in the back yard. She had a tight tank top on with skin tight workout pants and running shoes. I stood there just watching her workout. Oh my, her body and the way it moved was memorizing. I could watch her for hours. I don't know how long I stood there watching her when I saw she saw me there. I turned and went to my room.

I had to get myself together. I wanted to go out there and pick her up and carry her to my bedroom. I can't. She was upset with me. I had to make-up for my bad behavior. I had to see if we could be friends again. Then I had to figure out my life. I had no room in my life for any kind of relationship right now, but I really just need to have her in my life right now. I heard Bella come in and get in the shower. Friends, that is what I think I can do. If I can make things better. Then we can work on friendship and see how it goes. I decided to do something special for Bella. A little something to show her I wanted to be friends. I went to the kitchen to see what we had. Maybe a nice dinner.

I ran to the store and picked up a few things I needed. By the time I got home Bella was out of the shower. Time for a talk.

I knocked and was told to come in. As I walked in she was putting her robe. I let her know this was her room and to dress as she was comfortable. I could tell by the things she said she was still hurt, but I think I made things better. I asked if we could go back to being friends. I put my hand on her leg and I felt this surge of electricity run through her into me. I thought I image it until Bella's head shot up and look at me. I asked Bella to get dress and I would make us dinner. I was in the kitchen washing the vegetables when Bella came into the kitchen.

"Need any help?" Bella asked.

"Sure, you can start cutting the vegetables."

Bella started cutting the vegetables as I got the pans on the stove ready. We moved around the kitchen perfectly. Like a way oiled machine, like a dance with the perfect partner. I got out a bottle of wine and poured myself a glass. I asked Bella if she would like one and poured her one. Before we knew it, we were sitting down to a early dinner.

We sat at the dinning room table having a very enjoyable dinner. I learned so much about Bella. She loves to read. She runs everyday. She does a workout routine 3 times a week and goes to the gym 3 times a week. Bella also took some writing class as she went to college for her RN. She dreams about becoming a writer. She told me about her mom passing away last year and she not real close to her dad. She thinks of my family more of her family then her real family. Bella is a only child and besides her dad she has no family.

"Growing up I played the piano. My mom taught me to play."

"I would move to hear you play sometime." Bella told me while looking at me fondly. "What is you favorite piece to play?"

"I have not played in years, but one of my favorites is Clair De Lune."

"I love that one, too."

"You know Debussy?"

"Don't act so surprised. My mom loved Debussy. Clair De Lune was one of her favorites, too."

"I'm not really surprised, but last weekend you were dancing around to 3 Doors Down."

"I love a little bit of everything. Nickel back, 3 Doors Down, George Strait, Tracy Byrd, to Barry Manilow and Frank Sinatra." Bella told me about her taste in music. I had to laugh. "Is the wide range of my music taste that funny?"

"No, no. Come here." I stood and took her hand. I was surprised to feel that spark again as I walked us to my office. "I have a lot of files from work in here and a lot of things for work on my computer. So I keep this room locked when I'm gone." I informed her before I unlocked the door and opened it for her to go in. Bella walked in and I turned on the light.

"Wow. You have tons of ." She side as she looked at the whole right wall covered with shelves of . In the middle of the wall is my stereo.

Bella walked over and started looking over the . One caught her attention and she looks at me for approval. I give her a small nod. She took it and put it in the stereo. She put it on the track she wanted to listen to. Strangers in the night by Frank Sinatra started. I don't know what came over me, but I walked over to Bella.

"Can I have this dance?" I asked her as I held out my hand for hers.

"Yes, sir." She said as took my hand.

I put my other arm around her waist and she put her arm on my shoulder, resting her hand on my neck, pulling us closer together. Bella rested her head on my chest just below my shoulder and brought our hands up almost between us. The more our bodies pressed together, the stronger the electricity that ran through us got. It felt like my ever nerve was aware of her. As we started to move around to the music I could hear Bella humming along to the song. Then she very softly started to sing along.

My goodness she smelled heavenly. Her body fit perfectly to mine. Her hand fit perfectly in my hand. Thinking back to making dinner with her, I saw how perfectly we worked together. I could not help but think we were perfect for each other.

All to soon the song ended. I reluctantly pulled always.

"Thank you for the dance." I said smiling at her.

"Your very welcome."

"Should get ready for my fight."

"Thank you. I had a lovely night." Bella said as she walk over and kissed me on the cheek. "Have a safe trip." Then she walked out of the room.

I stood in the middle of my office with my head spinning. I felt a lose with her gone. I wanted her back in my arms again. I haven't even left yet and I missed her already.


	4. Chapter 4 He ain't worth missing

**Sorry for the wait on the update. Hope you enjoy. Please remember to review. Happy Easter.**

**Note - I do not own these characters. They belong to the one and only Shephenie Mayer.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 ****He ain't worth missing**

**If you need someone to hold you**

**Someone to ease your pain**

**Well I'll be holding steady**

**Girl when you get ready**

**I'm gonna show you**

**Love is a good thing**

**He ain't worth missing, Toby Keith**

Whatever it was that happened Sunday night with Edward, I wanted it to happen again. Dancing with him, feeling his body pressed to mine. My body tingled from head to toe, I wanted to feel his hands run all over me, I wanted to feel his lips on mine, and I never wanted our dance to end. I could not wait for Edward to come home. One thing I found amazing Sunday night, I went to bed and I did not think of James once, in fact I did not think about James once all week. I could only think about Edward. I'm thinking I'm finally over James and moved right on to Edward. I got an E-mail from Edward on Monday; I thought it was sweet of him. He took the time to E-mail me to see how my first day on my new job went. I E-mailed him back letting him know I had a great first day and thanked him for thinking of me.

My first week on my new job was good; a lot of new paper work to learn, and a new routine to learn, and new nurses to learn to work with; but I got to work with the patients when they were a wake. I had lunch with Alice and Rose a few days this week. Alice was happy Edward and I were on our way to being friends again. I didn't tell them about our dance. I just felt it was something private. Alice wanted all six of us to go out this weekend for dinner and then to a club, Alice had to remind me that Emmett wanted to go out to celebrate my new job, how could I say no to that.

As the week went on I fall into a comfortable routine at work and home. Every day when I got home I would change for my run and workout, and then checked my E-mails, followed by making dinner. Every day I would find a E-mail from Edward. Then I sent him one back. Thursday's E-mail from Edward told me when his flight got in and when he would be home. He also he said he was looking forward to going out on Saturday. So when Friday rolled around, I got home I went for my run then showered and started dinner. I had it planned out perfectly. As I put our plates on the table Edward walked in the door. He found me in the dinning room.

"What is all this for?" He asked looking surprised.

"I just thought you would like a nice home cooked meal when you got home."

"Wow. That is really nice of you."

"It is the least I could do for you being so nice to let me stay here."

We ate our dinner with small talk. Edward told me about his week and I told him about mine. Edward helped me clean up after dinner, and then he got a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Let's go out to the patio and sit for a while." He asked with a crooked smile. I think my knee went weak. All I could mumble was "Sure".

How did he do that to me? With one smile he turned me into a mumbling, love sick teenage girl. The effect this man had on me was unbelievable. How could he send electricity through me and turn me to mush? We went out to the patio. It was a nice night out, but there was a bit of a chill in the air. Edward had Tiki torches around the patio; he took the time to light them. Edward moved two chairs over to the fire pit and started a fire. He poured me a glass of wine as I took a seat.

"I know we learned a lot about each other the other night. I want to know more. Can I ask you a few questions?" Edward asked with a smile.

"Okay. You ask one. Then I will ask you one." I thought this get to know you better thing would be fun.

"Good, what is your favorite book?"

"Stephen King's Rose madder."

"Really, I figure you for the classics." He said with surprise.

"I do love the classics, Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre, Mansfield Park, Wuthering heights. Right now I'm on a Stephen King kick. Alright you, what is your favorite color?"

"Brown; what is your favorite color?" Edward rush his answer so fast in to a question I almost miss is it.

"Green." I cannot believe I just said that. I just admitted to him I like the same color his eyes right. Now I also said like a love sick teenager. "Okay, your favorite song?"

"That would have to be George Strait's you look so good in love. But Strangers in the night is in the running." I think my face turned red when he work our dance into this.

"I love George Strait. One of my favorites by him is Clear Blue Sky, and I also love Run."

"What would be your favorite movie?"

"I have many, but all time favorite would be the haunting. What is your favorite book?"

"Easy; Of Mice and Men. What's your favorite song?"

"That a hard one. I'll have to say Rascal Flatt's I'm moving on. Okay your favorite movie?" There were so many things I wanted to know about him I had a hard time just pick out a few to ask.

"I think that would be that one with Brad Pitt, Seven. Your favorite place to vacation?"

"I always love to go to Hawaii. Your idea of a romantic date?"

"I would plan a nice quiet dinner at home with candle light and wine."

After about hour of asking each other questions, we just started talking. I found out about his choose of careers, and a little about his college days and a lot about growing up with Alice and Emmett. He also told me about how much he put his life on hold after high school through collage even now to achieve what he wants from his career. We said our good nights and went to our rooms. I slept in that morning. I got up around 9. Edward had bagels and coffee ready and waiting for me. He also went on a run with me, following that we went to the gym. We had a lite lunch together, and then headed home. Edward took a shower then headed out to see his parents. He said he would meet me at the house at 6 so we could meet up with Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice for dinner.

After my shower I grabbed my book and stretched out on the couch. I gave up trying to read after about 20 minutes. All I could think about was Edward. I could not get him off my mind. All I learned about him last night. I wanted to learn more. I want to know every little thing about him. The few touches we had, I wanted more. All the time I spent with him, I had to stop myself from grabbing his hand to hold it. I had to stop myself from grabbing him and kissing him. I wanted to feel his lips on mine. I wanted to feel his hands on my body. How am I going to make it through tonight with him? Edward and I met up with everyone at a nice restaurant for dinner. We all talked Alice out of going to a club. Instead we decided to go to a bar down the street.

Rose, Alice and I got a table in the back of the bar. The guys went to the bar to get our drinks.

"How are things going with Edward?" Alice finally asked. I think she had been waiting all night to ask.

"Good. We E-mailed each other all week. I had dinner ready last night when he got home. We spent all night just talking. It was nice."

"I think Bella likes Edward." Rose teased. My face turned bright red, but the teasing stop as the guys came back with our drinks.

We just sat around talking, but I was all too aware of Edward's every move. He was sitting beside me in the booth. I noticed when he moved just a little closer to me. I knew when he rested his arm on the booth behind me. I could feel him next to me without him even touching me. When his arm went to rest on my shoulder the shocks were sent through my body from his touch. I got lost in my own dream world. Dreaming of what else his touch could do to me. I was brought out of my dream from a shake on my shoulder.

"Bella!" Alice was almost yelling. I did not realize I was leaning into Edward's side.

"Bella, let's go dance." Rose said standing from the table.

"Sure, let's go." I side as I shook myself from my daydream. Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me out on the dance floor.

I like going to a bars to dance more than clubs because the difference is the music. Clubs are more hip hop, were bars are more rock. The D J at the bar tonight was playing more old rock then new stuff, Rose, Alice and I were rocking out to old Bon Jovi's Poison and groups like that. The D J slowed it down when Emmett and Jasper came out on the dance floor followed be Edward. Edward grabbed my hand.

"Dance with me." Edward said as he pulled me closer to him.

Edward wrapped his arms around me as we dance to the music. I was so lost in the moment I'm not sure what song was playing. All I could think about was Edward's hands and arms around and on me. As we moved to the music I moved my hands from Edward's shoulder to his neck pulling me closer to him. The feel of his body pressed to mine to was amazing. I looked up at him and got lost in his piercing green eyes. As I stared into his eyes I pressed my lips to his. I have no idea what came over me. I just had to feel his lips on mine. He lips were soft against mine. I'm sure he was surprised by me. After a few seconds he still had not responded to me. I thought he was just shocked, I knew I was by my forwardness. Still after another few seconds I felt his arms loosen from around me. Okay not quite what I expected, but when he still did not responded I knew I made a mistake. So I removed my lips from his and pushed myself away from him.

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." I mumbled as I ran from him.

I think I heard him say my name, but I was not really listening. I ran out the back door and leaned against the outside wall of the bar. I ended up with my arms wrapped around my knees as they were pressed against my chest. How stupid can I get to think someone like Edward would want anything to do with someone like me. I just made a total fool out of myself. How can I look him in the eyes again? How do I make this right? I'm not beautiful, I'm not sexy. I know what I am. I'm just plain, with my boring brown hair and flat brown eyes. I'm nothing special at all. I don't have curve and beauty like Rose. She was so beautiful she could stop traffic. I don't have Alice's pixie good looks, short and petite. She turned heads just by walking into a room. There is one word to describe me average. Average height, average weight, and average looks. I'm just average. I was brought out of my little pity party by someone standing over me. I thought it was Alice or Rose, but when I look up I was surprised and scared to see James standing over me. I found the courage to stand.

"James, what in the hell do you want?" I spat harshly at him. I was not in the mood to deal with him tonight.

"**YOU!"** Is all he said as he grabbed my arm hard and started to pull me away.

He pulled me to his car and pushed me up against it. He grabbed both my hand in one of his as he put them over my head and pinned them to the roof of the car. Then he grabbed my face in the other hand. Just the way he did last time. He pinched my cheeks together. Then he forced his lips onto mine. I tried to fight him off, but he had me pinned to the car with his body.

"Come on Bella, I know you want me." He said with his lips still close to mine.

"Let me go. James, you're hurting me." Then he crushed his lips back on mine.

"James, let me go." I mumbled through our lips. He just pinched my cheeks harder.

"Come on Bella. No one else will want you. So just come back to me. I'm the only one who would want you."

I wanted to kick and scream and fight my way out of this, but he was just too strong. I could not help the tears that were running down my face. I found the will to try and fight him. I tried to kick. I tried to push myself off the car. The harder I tried, the harder he pushed me against the car. Then he kicked my legs apart and pressed his leg against my crouch very hard. It shot pain through my pelvis. I started to become more scared. I have never seen James this way. I was not sure what he would do to me. How far would he take this to get what he wanted? The thought made me start crying uncontrollably.

"**LET HER GO." **A voice yelled from behind James.


	5. Chapter 5 sorry

**Sorry for the wait. Thing have been crazy around here. Hope you enjoy and please review. **

**Once again, I do not own these**** characters, they are owned by ****Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Sorry**

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.**

**Sorry, Buckcherry**

**EPOV **

My work week went to slow. All I wanted was for it to be over and on a flight home to see Bella. Every night I went to sleep thinking of holding her in my arms as we danced. I have never been so happy to walk in my front door. I was hit by the smell of someone cooking. I walked into the dining room to see Bella just putting our plates on the table. When she turned to look at me a sense of relief ran over me. I honestly and truly felt at home. Bella and I had a wonderful night. We talked all night. We shared stories. I learned new things about her. The more I learned, the more I liked her. I can say I have never met a woman like her before. Bella is truly amazing. Saturday morning I decided to spend as much time as possible with Bella. So I went running with her, then to the gym. After a shower I went to see my parents. I got home just in time to dress to go out with everyone. After a nice dinner with a lot of catching up and talking about old times we went to a bar. I was sitting in the booth next to Bella. The urge to touch her, to hold her was so powerful. I settled on just resting my arm on the booth behind her. As we talked and drank somehow my arm moved to Bella's shoulder. Then a little bit after that she leaned into me. It felt good to have her body pressed to mine. It didn't last long enough, Rose and Alice drug Bella out to the dance floor. Jasper, Emmett, and I got a few rounds of shots. I had to hear about how things were coming along at Emmett's house. Jasper talked about work. I just could not take my eyes off Bella dancing. Just as we decided to make our way out to the dance floor the music changed.

"Dance with me." I said to Bella as I pulled her close to me.

We didn't talk. We just danced. My body was all too aware of her every move. It was unreal when she moved her hands to my neck and pulled herself closer to me. Then Bella looked up at me. I got lost in her eyes. Those dark pools of chocolate brown, when I looked in her eyes, I can see into her soul. It is the most loving and caring thing I have ever seen. I could stare into those eyes forever and not care to look anywhere else. I was totally taking by surprised when I felt her press her lips to mine. I was shocked. I never thought she would want anything to do with me like that. I could not get myself to react to her. My brain was yelling for my arms to pull her tighter to me, but they wouldn't listen. I have wanted this for so long. Now it was happening and I couldn't do anything. Suddenly my arms loosened from around her. Then I felt her move away from me.

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." Bella said to me as I saw rejection wash across her face. Then she turned and ran to the back of the bar. I tried to yell after her, but she didn't even turn to look at me.

I made my way back to our table. What the hell is wrong with me? I have been waiting that for so long, and then when it does happen, I did nothing. I have to make it better. I'll just give her a little time. When she came back to the table, I'll ask her to talk to me. We'll talk this out. I'll tell her how I feel about her. Then we will figure out where to go from there.

"Hey, where is Bella?" Alice asked as everyone walked up to the table.

"I think she went to the bathroom." I hope that is where she went.

"Okay, Rose and I were just heading there." Alice commented as her and Rose started to walk away.

"What the hell is wrong with you Bro? I saw Bella lay a kiss on you and you did nothing. Dude, are you crazy?" Emmett just rubbed the salt deeper into my wounds.

"I know, I know. You don't have to kick me when I'm already kicking myself. I'm a idiot."

"What were you thinking?" Emmett was not going to let up.

"Isn't it clear? I wasn't thinking. I was so shocked she did that. I couldn't think straight."

"Well, how are you going to fix this? She looked so hurt."

"First let's see if she will talk to me again."

"I can't believe you didn't see this coming." Now it was Jasper turn to voice his opinion.

"What are you talking about? See what coming?" Maybe I was truly a idiot.

"Have you not seen the way Bella looks at you. She totally wants you." Jasper informed me.

Before I could reply, the girls came back, but Bella was not with them.

"Bella was not in the bathroom." Rose said with concern in her voice.

"I'll go look for her." I said as I stood up from the table.

I thought I would start by looking in the direction she ran. All that was back there besides the bathrooms was the backdoor. I headed out the backdoor. I was hoping Bella didn't just walk off. If she did, where would she go? But what I saw when I walked out the door I never expected. As I walked out the backdoor I saw a man forcing a woman against a car. As my eyes adjusted to the dark I realized it was Bella. I managed to stay calm. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Emmett. Just a few words, need you in the back parking lot. E. I think he got the point. I walked over to the car. I realized the man was James.

"Come on Bella. No one else will want you. So just come back to me. I'm the only one who would want you." I heard James tell Bella.

How could he talk to her like that? My heart was breaking to see her hurt. The tears were just rolling down her face. I tried to wait for Emmett. I didn't know James and what he was capable of doing. I knew I could take James, but could I do it without him hurting Bella more? Now I was standing behind James.

"**LET HER GO."** I yelled at James.

He stepped away from the car, but he kept a firm grip on Bella. He brought both of her hands down and put them behind her back. James still had both her hands in one of his. He held her close to him.

"What do you want? Just keep walking buddy. This is none of your business." He snarled at me.

"I said to let her go."

"**Who in the hell are you to tell me what to do?"** James now yelled back at me.

The parking lot lights shined on his face. I knew at once what his problem was. The man was stoned. This just worried me more.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I said let her go." Just then Emmett and Jasper walked up beside me. Emmett patted me on the shoulder to let me know he had my back.

"Oh, I see. Sorry, but she not going to be whoring around with you guys no more. She is coming home with me. Besides from personal experience I'm sure you can find a better lay then Bella here."

"James, don't you think you have done enough to Bella already. Just let her go and we can all just walk away from here." Jasper was trying calm James down.

If James kept talking about Bella like that I didn't know If Emmett and I could stay calm. I could see Emmett getting mad. Bella was shaking hard from crying so hard. She was breathing so hard and fast. I was afraid she would start hyperventilating.

"If she is so bad in bed, why do you want her back? I'm sure you can find someone else." I had to ask. What in the hell was he thinking?

"This is between Bella and I. So you guys can go." James was getting pissed.

"**We are not leaving without Bella."** Emmett yelled. "After all you did last time, there is no way in hell she would be willing to go back to you. And I would not let her."

"What I did. Did Bella tell you what she said about my girlfriend? She deserved everything I did to her." James was getting angrier by the second. Bella went quiet and her head slumped forward. James let go of her hands. He then grabbed a hand full of her hair close to the scalp. "If she would have had more money in the bank, I wouldn't be bothering her now. I'm sure with her new job she has more than enough money saved up now."

There it is. Why he wanted her back. He just wanted her to support his new habit.

"New job I didn't know what you are talking about." I looked at Jasper and Emmett.

"Did you guys know Bella got a new job?" They both said no, playing along with me.

"Last I knew she lost her job and was living with you and Alice." I asked Jasper.

"She still is. Matter of fact, Bella was just out job hunting yesterday." Jasper said in a tone anyone would believe him.

Bella still was not moving and it was really scaring me. As long as James had a hold of her I didn't know what to do. I could rush him, but I was afraid he would hurt Bella. Anything I thought of, there was a chance Bella could get hurt. But after what Jasper and I said, James looked upset, like he was ready to give this up. Bella didn't suite his purpose no more. What he did took me completely by surprise.

"Worthless whore!" James took Bella's face in his hand again and turned her to look at him. I could tell she was unconscious. More than likely she just passed out.

"What good are you? I don't even know what I saw in you in the first place." Then he just threw her away from him.

Bella hit the car pretty hard. The sound of her head made when it hit the car shock me. Then Emmett and Jasper rushed past me to take care of James. It all seemed to happen so fast. I ran over to Bella and sat down by her on the ground.

"Bella, where are you hurt?" I asked as I grabbed her and pulled her onto my lap.

"My head." she seemed to calm.

I put my figures on the back of her head to feel around. As I felt around I heard her wince in pain as I found the spot her head hit. I pulled my hand away to find blood on it.

"Bella, your head is bleeding." I told her as I pulled my shirt off to hold on the back of her head. "Look at me." I looked into her eyes. I pulled out my phone and made it light up in her eyes. They reacted the way they should."Good, it doesn't look like you have a concussion. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." I could hear her starting to cry again.

I looked over to see how things were going for Jasper and Emmett. Jasper was sitting on a unconscious James on the ground. Emmett was on his phone. He looked over and mouthed cops. After the EMTs checked Bella out and the police took our statements. Everyone went back to my house. Emmett, Jasper and I had a beer in the kitchen as Alice and Rose helped Bella get cleaned up and ready for bed.

When the girls were done, we all said our goodbyes. Alice waited for everyone to walk out to the car.

"Take good care of her. He did a lot of damage to her." Alice said with concern.

"The EMT said she would be fine. She didn't need stitches. They said she'll just have some bruising." I informed Alice. We both were with Bella when the EMT checked her out. We both knew what Bella's injuries were.

"Edward, I know that. I'm talking about her state of mind. She is scared and feeling worthless. He said some pretty mean things to her."

What happened between Bella and I when we were dancing now seemed worse.

"I didn't help her feel any better about herself." I said pretty much to myself.

Alice heard me though. So I told her what happened. Alice looked very disappointed in me. I didn't blame her. I was pretty upset with myself.

"Edward, just be there for her. That is all I can tell you to do." Alice looked at me for a moment. "Do you want me to take her to my house?" Now that one throw me for a loop. "If you don't want her here I can take her home with me."

"Of course I want Bella here." I was a little bit offended. I thought Alice knew I liked Bella. "Alice, I care for Bella. I have not let her know how deeply I care for her, yet. I didn't know how she felt about me until tonight. I had no idea she felt anything other then friendly feeling for me. She took me totally by surprise tonight. When she walked out that door, she was already feeling rejected by me. Whatever James said to her, it made her feel 100 times worse by my rejection. I have to make her feel better about herself. I don't know how, but I will do it."

"I know you will Edward. She is like my sister. I just worry about her. Okay, go check on her. Goodnight." With that, Alice gave me a hug and left with the others.

I went to Bella's room and knocked lightly. She didn't answer. I opened the door to find her in bed. The only light on was a small lamp on her nightstand. Her body was shaking with quiet sobs. I went over to the bed and sat beside her. She was curled up in the fetal position facing me. I lightly rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"Bella, your safe here, James is in jail. He can't hurt you."

"You don't have to do this, Edward. You can go." She told me through her sobs.

"I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine. I always am. You don't have to worry. I'm sure you have better things to do." Bella rolled away from me and continue to cry. I stood and walked around the bed to face her.

"This, right here, with you is the most important place I need to be right now. Do you want me here?" I said with as much sincerity as I could.

"Yes, only if you want to be. Don't stay if you feel you need to." She told me, as I kept rubbing her back.

Bella was calming down. She was not sobbing so hard anymore. Her body stoped shaking. Her breathing slowed and evened out. I reached out and took her face in my hands. I looked deep into her eyes. I used my thumbs to wipe some tears away.

"I want to stay here with you. What happened tonight with you and me is something I have wanted to happen for weeks. I was taking by surprised. It was not you. It was me. I have never thought you would be interested in me. I was a jerk to you. I know I hurt you. I didn't think you would want anything but friendship from me. Bella believe me, I have wanted to kiss you and more for so long." Very tenderly I pressed my lips to hers very sweetly, for just a few seconds. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Hold me." Was all she had to say.

I woke the next morning from the best night sleep I ever had. It took me a few seconds to figure out why my chest felt heavy. I looked down to see a mass of brown hair laying on my chest. Everything from last night flooded back to me. With all the memories fresh in my mind I tightened my arms around Bella. The feeling of holding her in my arms was beyond amazing. It was heavenly. It was perfect. It was right where I always wanted to be. I moved my head down to kiss the top of her head. She stirred a little. I heard her whisper my name in her sleep and my heart soared. She was dreaming of me. From the smile on her face, it was a good dream.

I don't know how long I laid there just holding Bella. I didn't want to wake her and I could not bring myself to move. I laid there, head facing the ceiling with my eyes closed enjoying holding Bella in my arms. I felt her move around a little. I just tighten my hold on her. I felt Bella turn her face into my chest and she place a small kiss there. A smile crossed my face.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" I asked her.

"Best night sleep I have had in a long time. I thought you were still sleeping. How long have you been awake?"

"For a little while." She still just laid on my chest. She finally turned to look up at me. She had a smile on her face. "Are you ready to get up? I can make us some breakfast while you go for you run."

Bella stretched out her body. I heard her wince in pain. Sore, why didn't I think of that.

"I don't think a run would be a good idea right now."

I moved to get out of bed. Bella just rolled over to her back. I went to her bathroom and got a few things.

"You wait right there. I'll be right back." I told her as I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, whatever you want." She said with a smile.

I went through my bedroom to go to the master bathroom. I had a huge bathtub, with whirlpool jets. A nice hot bath is just what Bella needed. I filled the tub with some bubble bath I took from her bathroom. I put her bath stuff on the side of the tub. I went back to Bella's room and pick her up bridal style.

"Edward, put me down. I can walk." Bella said with a giggle.

"I know you can. I like holding you." I carried her to my room then into the bathroom. "I thought while I go make us same breakfast you can take a nice hot bath. I'm sure it will help with the aches and pains." I set her down on the floor. "I'll see you in the kitchen in a little while." I gave her a quick kiss on her soft lips and walked out of the bathroom.

I changed my clothes and realized I didn't bring any thing for Bella to dress in. I grabbed a pair of my boxers and a tee shirt. I lightly knocked on the door.

"Are you in the tub?" I asked through the door.

"Yes."

I opened the door and carefully stepped in. Bella didn't say anything, so I walked over to the counter top.

"I forgot some clothes for you. So I brought you something to wear."

"Thank you." Bella said as she laid in the tub covered in bubbles up to her chin.

As I made breakfast I thought about how to handle things with Bella. I didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for. After what happened last night with James I'm sure she would be hesitant to start anything with me. I will just have to keep reminding her I wanted her and let her make the first move. Let her decided how this goes and how fast we move. I had breakfast, coffee, and juice on the table when Bella came out to join me. She look sexy in my clothes. I was speechless. I never thought my boxers and tee shirt looked so good on me, but on her they were amazing.

We had a nice breakfast. After breakfast I had some file to go through for tomorrow's meetings. I grabbed my files and went to the living room to read through them. Bella grabbed a book and joined me. After a hour or 2 of reading Bella had her head on my lap as she read. I was spending more time watching her then reading my files. I finally gave up and turned the T.V. on. I found a few movies to watch. About half way through the movie Bella stop reading her book and was watching the movie with me. We ended up lying on the couch together. She was lying in front of me. Which meant I got to hold her again, I was going to take whatever I could get. Every once in awhile I would lean down and kiss her on the head.

After the movie, Bella made us some sandwiches for lunch. After lunch Bella decided to go for a walk since she didn't run today. I decided to go with her. We walked hand and hand for about 2 hours. Once in and awhile I would let go of her hand and put my arm around her and pull her close to me. We walked to the park a few blocks away from my house. We sat on a park bench. I held her close to me and we just watched people in the park. We talked and laughed, just enjoyed being together. A few hours after our walk Bella and I made dinner together. It was great how well we worked together. While making dinner I got lost in my thoughts. Thoughts of how well Bella's body fit to mine as we laid on the couch watching a movie. Thoughts of how well her hand fit in my on our walk. Thoughts about how everything about her and I fit so well together. Once again, we were perfect together.

After our dinner we watched same T.V. After a few show Bella looked at her watch.

"I guess it is time for you to pack and get ready for your flight." Bella said with a hint of sadness.

"I guess I put it off long enough." I stood and took her hand. She walked with me to my room.

We talked a little about what our week looked like. I was lucky I didn't have a lot of meetings but enough to keep me away all week.

"I have a short flight. Want me to call you when I get to my hotel?" I asked with hope she would say yes.

"If you want to I'll be up." She answered with a smile. I pulled her into a hug.

"I would love to call you." I felt her tighten her arms around me. "If you want I'll call you everyday I'm gone."

"Please."

I took Bella's face in my hands. I looked into her eyes. She looked a little frighten.

"You will be okay. You can call me any time you need to. No matter what time it is. You got it?" She shook her head yes. "Remember to set the alarm when you leave and when you get home. I'm sure if you need, Alice will come over and stay with you."

"Edward, I'll be fine. I know I will be. I just don't want you to go. I know this will sound bad with what happened last night. I just had a great day with you today and I don't want it to end. I just don't want what happened to be the reason for today."

"What happened has nothing to do with today. I think we would have gotten here anyway. What happened just gave us a little push." I leaned down and gave Bella a kiss. Just a kiss. I didn't deepen it and she didn't either. It was just a soft, sweet kiss.

"I'll call you tonight and every day. I'll see you Friday."

Bella stood in the doorway and watched me walk to my car. I saw her walk back into the house as I drove away. God, I missed her already.


	6. Chapter 6 This kiss

**Once again I have a new chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I really want to know what everyone thinks. Even if is to tell me you hate it.**

**Also awlays Twilight and all characters are owned by ****Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 This kiss **

**You can kiss me in the moonlight on a rooftop under the sky.  
Oh, you can kiss me with the windows open while the rain comes pouring inside.  
Oh, kiss me in sweet slow motion,  
let's let everything slide.  
You've got me floating, you've got me flying.**

**It's the way you love me,**  
**it's a feelin' like this.**  
**It's centrifugal motion,**  
**it's perpetual bliss.**  
**It's that pivotal moment.**  
**It's 'Ah, subliminal.'**  
**This kiss, this kiss.**  
**It's criminal.**  
**This kiss, this kiss.**

**This Kiss, Faith Hill**

I sat on the couch after Edward left, I tried to read my book, but couldn't stop thinking about all that happened last in the last 24 hours. I know it wasn't under the best circumstances, but oh my goodness, a shirtless Edward sitting on the ground holding me on his lap was unbelievable. I would have never thought Edward was so built. Of course he was not Emmett big, but Edward muscles were well defined. I could just lay with him and run my figures over his abs all day.

When Edward came into my room last night I really didn't want him there. After what happened with James, I really didn't need to be reminded of Edward's rejection. As soon as he came into my room, I felt safe. When he started to rub my back, I started to calm down, somehow I knew Edward would never hurt me or let anything or anyone hurt me. I really wanted him here with me now. I wanted him to hold me and make everything better. I didn't want him to feel obligated to be there, but when he held my face in his hands and looked deep in my eyes I knew he wanted to be there. When he told me he wanted me, I could barely think. I nearly lost it all together when he all so tenderly pressed his lips to mine. It was just like in all those sappy love song. It was a simple, gentle kiss, but it was full of heat and intensity. I swear I saw fireworks behind my eyelids. However no matter how special, wanted and cared for Edward made me feel I could not get the words James said out of my head. Not the time Edward drew me a bath, then made a nice breakfast, kept his arms around me as I slept and simply holding my hand as we walked, could totally erase the feeling of worthlessness James made me feel. I knew without a doubt that Edward cared for me. The question was how deeply he did and was I worthily enough for him. I had a few hours before Edward would be calling. I knew who could help me with this. I knew they would give it to me straight. She would not hold back. She would say just what I need to hear. I pick my cell phone and dialed the number I needed.

"Hey, I need some help. Can you and your other half come over?" I said into the phone.

"No, no, Just you 2 please."

20 minutes later there was a knock at the door. I disarmed the alarm and opened the door. There just like, I asked stood Rose and Emmett. I kept it together long enough to lead them to the living room. Then I just went to Rose and hugged her as I cried. Neither Rose nor Emmett said a word. They just let me cry it out. When I was done crying I told them everything. Starting with Edward coming in my room last night, to when he left tonight. When I had everything said, from everything Edward and I did and every word we said today, I looked up at Rose and Emmett to see them smiling at me.

"Bella, you know Edward really does care a great deal for you." Emmett said to me. "I have never known Edward to care for someone besides family the way he does for you." Emmett could not stop smiling.

"It sounds like you and Edward had a great time together today. So why all the tears?" Rose knew there had to more to this.

"I don't doubt Edward's feeling for me, not really." I knew what I wanted to say, but I could not seem to put it in to words. So I told them the things James said to me and the doubt I had about myself. Rose and Emmett looked disappointed at me.

"You know better than that, Bella." Rose said to me in her know it all tone.

"Do I, Rose. The only man I thought loved me, kicked me out of my house, took all my money. Then called me a worthless whore and throw me against a car. James at one time said he loved me and wanted to marry me and start a family. He said he would love me forever. Apparently I wasn't good enough for him and at one time I knew he loved me. So how can I be good enough for Edward?"

Rose looked pissed off at me but Emmett looked like he was going to cry. My big strong Emmett was just a big Teddy bear under it all.

"Bella, I can't speak for James or Edward, but I can tell you as a guy what I think." Emmett said to me before looking at Rose. She nodded at him. "You are a beautiful woman, who is loving and caring. You are sexier then hell. You work hard to keep your body in shape and it shows. You are smart. You have a job that a lot of people can't do. It takes someone special to be a nurse and you do it better then a lot of nurses I have met. With Carlisle as my dad, I have met a lot of nurses. You are what a lot of women would kill to be. A beautiful, strong, sexy and a caring woman. You are the total package. You are just lucky Rose here is truly my better half, my soul mate, or I would be all over you. Edward would have to fight for you. He would have to go through me to get you." He was so sincere as he told me all this. There was no way I could doubt him.

Rose came to sit in front of me. Then took my hands.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life. We all are. I can't image our group without you. You have also brought Edward back into our lives. You know how long it has been since he spend more the 2 hours with any of us. He has been so focused on his career, he has not took the time to live his life. I saw the change in him the first weekend he came home after you moved in here. The Edward I saw last night was a totally different man then I'm use to seeing. It is all because of you, Bella. You deserve him and he deserves you. I laughed at Alice when she told me you two were made for each other, but now I see it. You were made for Edward and he was made for you."

"I don't know where this is going. I'm not even sure exactly how I feel for Edward. I do know I want to find out." I just really need to think this out.

Emmett got up and walked out of the living room. Rose came over to sit beside me on the couch.

"Just take your time, Bella. Don't rush into anything too fast. I know Edward wouldn't do anything to hurt you, but you need to be ready. You and James were together for long time. So give yourself some time. Get yourself together. Then you and Edward will fall into place." Rose was right I needed to get myself straightened out.

Emmett came back into the living room with 3 glasses and a bottle of wine We sat and talked until we finished off the bottle of wine. They reassured me more before we said our goodnight and they went on their way. I knew everything they said was right. I just lived too long with James bull shit in my head. I sat on the couch thinking everything over. I needed to start working on me state of mind as hard as I work on my body. I can do this. It had been about a hour after Rose and Emmett left that my cell phone rang.

"Hello how was your flight?" I asked Edward.

"It was good. I'm doing better now that I can hear your voice. How has your night been?"

"It most definitely just got better."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"So what did you do since I left?"

"I called and asked Rose and Emmett over." I decided not to hide anything from Edward. "I needed a pep talk. I thought they would be the best to do it."

"Did they help?"

"Yes they did. Let's just hope Rose never decides to leave Emmett or you might have a fight on your hands." I told him with a laugh.

"A fight with Emmett? What would we be fighting about?"

"It is more like fighting over?"

"So if Rose leaves Emmett, he and I are going to fight over something. What would that be?"

"I just let the stuff James said get the best of me tonight. So I called Rose and Emmett over to talk it out. Emmett said if he didn't love Rose so much, he would be all over me. He said he would fight you for me."

"It is a good thing he has Rose, I think Emmett could take me in a fight." He laughed.

"Who said I wanted Emmett. Maybe I would choose you."

"I would be honored to have such a beautiful woman as you, choose me." I was glad Edward couldn't see through the phone. I had to be as red as a tomato.

"You surely know how to make a girl feel special."

"You are the only girl I want to make feel special, love." Hearing him call me love made my heart feel like it had wings.

"I wish you were here."

"Me, too. So Emmett and Rose helped tonight?"

"I think so."

"You can call me anytime and I'll tell you what a beautiful and truly amazing woman you are, anytime."

"As long as you think so. That is all I need."

"I'll remind you all the time. I should let you get to bed. You have to get up before I do."

"It is getting late and you need to get settled into you room. Sleep well and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I will not sleep half as well as last night."

"I know, me either."

"Good night my lovely Bella."

"Good night Edward." I really didn't want to let him go, but I did. He did bring a smile to my face. He called me his lovely Bella. It warmed my heart.

The rest of the week went faster than I thought it would. Edward would call every morning on my way to work. We talked all the way to work. I always hated to let him go. I would call him on my lunch. Then he would call me at night. Then we would talk for hours. Our talks at night meant the most to me. All our calls were great and meant a lot, but the ones in the morning and at lunch seemed hurried. At night we had all the time we needed. I almost fall asleep talking to Edward. Just talking to him helped me relax. I had a really bad day on Thursday, but all it took to make everything better was to talk to Edward.

I couldn't wait for Edward to get home. I got Alice to give me a ride to the airport. I know what time his flight was coming in but not the flight number or gate number. So we found his car in long term parking and I waited for him. I didn't have to wait long. I planned to just wait by his car. However when I saw Edward walking to his car I couldn't stop myself. I ran to him and jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around him. I pressed my lips to his. I didn't hesitate one bit to deepen our kiss. When I rubbed Edwards's lower lip with my tongue he eagerly welcomed it. My hands moved from his face to his hair. I wanted so bad to run my figures through his hair, so I did. When my hands came to the back of his head I pulled him closer to me. He just wrapped his arms around me to holding me closer. When we finally broke for air, I looked at Edward, who had a huge smile on his face.

"Wow that is a nice welcome home. Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?"

"I couldn't wait another 30 minutes for you to get home."

"I know how you feel. Now I'm glad I didn't take that earlier flight I thought about taking."He pressed his lips to mine for another long kiss before I could say anything. When we broke for air I had something to say.

"You could have been home earlier." I said with a playful slap to the back of the head. Edward still had yet to put me down.

"What, you came here straight from work, right. So right now I would have been sitting at home waiting for you. You would be here searching for my car. I like this way better." This time I pressed my lips to his. He pulled back after our kissed ended.

"Let's take this home." We stop to rent some movies. Then grabbed some take out and headed home. When we got home we put our dinner on the coffee table and sat on the floor to eat.

"You want to talk about yesterday?" Edward asked with hesitation.

"I got too close to a patient. John was a 45 year old man that came to our floor a month and a half ago, recovering from a stroke. He couldn't walk or talk or feed himself. He did a lot of hard work. He could do everything himself now. He was planning on going home next week. Early yesterday morning about a hour after I got to work, he had another stroke. We did CPR but we lost him." I was in tears by now. "John was a good man. He had a wonderful wife and 3 beautiful kids. Sue, his wife was there every day while the kids were at school. Then she would pick them up and they all would stay to have dinner together. I really feel for them." Edward pulled me up on his lap and let me cry.

"This is why you are so good at your job. You truly care about your patients. There are not enough nurses out there that truly care." Edward said comforting me. Then he kissed my forehead. I dried my eyes after I stopped crying. "Let's watched movie."

We laid on the couch together. Edward pulled me close to him and held me. Half way through the movie I couldn't take it anymore. I carefully rolled over to face Edward and pulled his lips to mine. He didn't wait to deepen our kiss. My hand went to his hair and I ran my figures through it. His hand found the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. When I had to brake for air his lips moved down my jaw line and down to my neck. I knew we had to stop this. I was not ready for this to go that far yet. We made out like teenagers home alone for about 30 minutes. Edward hands on me felt fantastic. I really need to stop this before it went to far.

"Edward." I said breathlessly as I pulled his face away from my neck. "We need to stop before I can't."

"I know, I have wanted you for so long."

I gave him one more kiss. Then turned back to the movie.

The last thing I remember was Edward hitting the button on the remote to change it to the next movie. Then I woke as Edward laid me down in my bed. He kissed my forehead then turn to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked half asleep.

"To bed." He said with a smile. I sat up on the side of the bed.

"We only have a few day together. So sleep in here with me."

"If you want me to."

"Please."

"I'll go to my room to change. I'll be right back." He told me, and then left my room.

I got up and got my night clothed. I went through my nightly routine. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I put on my boy short and tank top I wear to bed. Then walked out to my bed to find Edward in it. I loved the sight of a shirtless Edward in my bed. The moonlight coming in through my window shown across his bare chest was memorizing. Looking at him laying there I had to remind myself to breath.

"Are you coming to bed or are you going to just stand there and stare?" Edward said with a smile.

"I'm most definitely enjoying the view." I said a little too loudly to myself.

I don't know where the courage came from. Maybe it was just him being in my bed. I don't know, but crawled into bed and pressed my lips to his.

Edward flipped us over. His body lightly pressed to mine. I could feel every inch of him against me. I so badly wanted more. I wanted his hands all over me.

I felt his hand slowly rub down my side to my hip. As his mouth traveled down to my neck. He lightly squeezed my hip and a moan slipped through my lips. With light open mouth kisses, Edward worked his way to my ear.

"Bella, I want you so bad, but we need to slow this down. If we don't, I won't be able to stop." He whispered in my ear.

"I know, but your hands on my feels so good." I said as I grabbed his hand off my hip and put it on my breast.

"Bella." He said in a half warning and half moaned.

What was I thinking earlier. I wanted Edward so bad. I wanted his hands on me. I wanted his lip on me. I wanted him in, but knew this was moving to fast.

"Your right. It is so easy for me to get carried away with you."

"Let's go to sleep." Edward said as he laid on his side and pulled me closer to him.

"Okay, good night." I giving him a kiss, I pushed him down until he was lying on his back. I laid my head down on his chest and with the wonderful feeling of his arms around me I fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next day Edward and I met Carlisle and Esme for lunch. We met them at a restaurant down town. We walked in hand and hand. I saw huge smiles on Carlisle and Esme as they stood to greet us.

"It is so good to see you, Bella. It has been awhile." Esme said before wrapping me in a big hug.

"I knew you two would make a cute couple." Esme whispered in my ear.

"Thank you. It is great to see, too." I commented as I hugged her back.

We exchanged greetings. Then sat and looked over the menus. Edward and Carlisle talked about work. Esme and I just chit chatted about a little bit of everything. Our meals came and Carlisle looked at me with a proud fatherly look.

"Bella, Esme and I want you to know how proud of you we are. I have heard from people at the hospital what at great job you are doing." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you." That was all I could say with a smile on my face. Carlisle was the best doctor in town and chief of staff at the hospital. I really looked up at him.

We had a nice lunch. Then said our goodbye's and went our different ways.

Edward and I went to see Alice and Jasper. We had a nice visit. Then went on to see Emmett and Rose. Then we headed home.

"So what are we doing for the rest of the day?" I asked in the car on the way home.

"I was thinking about taking my beautiful girlfriend out on a date." Edward said with his crooked smile. Did he just call me his girlfriend? That thought sent me heart pounding 200 hundred miles a minute.

"I would like that very much." I took his hand in my and held it the rest of the way home.

At 7:00 I was dressed and ready to go. I wore a dress Alice got me that I have never worn. It was a tight off the shoulder dress that came down to mid thigh. It was a beautiful blue. I wore me hair up with a few loose strands.

I walked into the living room to find Edward waiting for me. He looked gorgeous as always. He had on a black suit with a white dress shirt and black tie. He was looking as good as any living god should.

"Bella, you are breath taking." Edward said looking at me.

"You are handsome as always." I told him as I gave him a kiss.

**EPOV**

This week was so long. All I wanted was to be home with Bella. Talking to Bella on the phone 3 times a day surely helped make the days go a little faster. Our talks were wonderful. I knew from our talks everything between us would be different. Things would be better, things would be amazing. Our nightly talks got a little hot. I couldn't wait to get my hands on her, my lips on her, to make everyone of my dreams I have been having all week to come true.

I did some serious thinking this week. I wanted something with Bella. I wanted something more than friendship with Bella, something real with her. I knew my work schedule was hell. It was hell on me, what would it do to a relationship? I really don't think I have a chose in this matter. The half of me that wanted Bella was just too strong to fight. I saw the most amazing sight when I was walking to my car after my flight home. Bella waiting for me by my car. She looked up to see me and she got a huge smile on her beautiful face. She ran to me and jumped into my arms. We shared the most mind blow kiss ever. There was nothing in the world to compared to Bella's lips on mine.

We grabbed some movies, dinner and headed home. Bella cried and I held her as she told me about me about a patient of hers that passed away. Just one more thing about her that made her amazing. Her heart. She cared so much about her patients. As we watched movies, I held he in my arms. Her body so soft and firm pressed to mine was a feeling I longed for all week. Even better was when she rolled over to face me and pressed her lips to mine. It took everything in my power to keep myself from stripping her of her clothes and having my way with her.

Oh, it got worse when she asked me to sleep in her room with her. I just about lost it when she walked out of the bathroom in just her boy shorts and tank top. I really had to get a hold of myself when Bella crawled across the bed and kissed me. I did lose it for a moment as soon as her lips met mine. I was in heaven as we fall asleep with Bella's head on my chest.

Today Bella and I had lunch with my parents. I don't think I have seen my parents smile so happily at me in years as they did when they saw Bella and I walk in hand and hand. After spending time with both Alice and Emmett I decided to take Bella on a date. I made a few calls and had everything ready. Bella was breathtaking when she walked into living room. She was wearing a tight fitting blue dress. It was off the shoulder and fall about mid-thigh. With her hair pulled up she was looking gorgeous. In the car on our way, I took Bella's hand in mine. I place a soft kiss on the back of her hand. It put a smile on her face.

"Where are you taking me?" Bella asked with a smile.

"It is a surprise." I had to laugh at the pout that Bella's lips made.

"I don't like surprises."

"You will love it, I promise."

We drove the rest of the way in a comfortable quiet. I parked the car then walked over to open her door and helped her out.

"The park!" Bella said with a smile.

"Yes, the park."

All I could look at was the smile on Bella's face. One of the parks in town was beautiful. It had a few streams running through it. It had a few bridges crossing over the streams. They had paths to walk through the park. The paths were lit with beautiful old fashion street lights. It gave the park a soft glow at night.

"Let's take a walk." I said putting my arm around Bella.

We took a walk on the first path just inside the park. We walked a long the stream until we reached the bridge. We started to cross the bridge but Bella stop about half way across the bridge and turn toward the rail to look out over the stream. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered in her ear. She had a far off look on the face.

"I was just thinking how different things were for us just a few weeks ago."

"I never forgive myself for treating you the way I did."

"Don't Edward. I forgave you. So you need to, too." Bella turned and kissed his cheek. "I was thinking how I never thought you and I would be like this. It feels so right. Like this here, in your arms is right where I'm supposed to be."

"I know what you mean." I said as I took her face in my hand and gave her a soft kiss. "Lets finish our walk."

We finished crossing the bridge. Then took the path to the right around a turn.

"Oh my, Edward." Bella whispered in surprise.

I had called a friend to set up a picnic. The picnic table was covered with a table cloth. Two plate set one on each side, (across from each other) cover with silver dorms. A candle sat in between the plates. Everything was perfect. There was also a cd player playing some soft music.

"You like this, I take it." I stated with a soft, small laugh as I waved my hand to show the tabled.

"It is wonderful." Bella said as she kissed my cheek.

We sat and ate with comfortable conversation. We just talked for hours. That was the thing with Bella, being with her felt effortless. I didn't need to try with her. I could be comfortable and myself with her.

As the music played we just sat looking at each other, talking. I decided to reach across the table to take her hand.

"Bella, I do love spending time with you. I was thinking we need to talk about this."

I really need to find how to word my thoughts, but I saw worry in Bella's face. "I thought a lot about us this week. I really want there to be a us, but I think you need to know how hard it might be with my work taking me away so much." I was going to go on but Bella cut me off.

"Edward, I want there to be a us. Let's not over think this. Lets just see where it goes. I know it won't be easy with you gone all week. Lets just make the most of the days we do have together and go from there." With that said Bella walked around the table to me and took my face in her hands. "I don't know how deep my feeling for you goes, but I do have feeling for you. I want to see where this goes." Then she pressed her soft lips to mine for a tender kiss.

"I know, I feel the same. I can't believe I have met someone who has captured me like you have. I was a fool to fight this like I did. I wanted to run to you when you first started to stay at my house. It took me so long to get my head straight. I'm just thrilled to be here with you now." I moved my lips to hers. They were heavenly on mine. The things her kisses did to me were unbelievable. If we never did anything else but kiss, I would die a happy man. The song changed to a Brad Paisley song I loved "We danced". I took Bella's hand and lead her to a patch of grass. I pulled close and we danced.

Bella rested her head on my chest. Her scent surrounded me, it was intoxicating. Everything about her was intoxicating. The more time I spent with her, the more I wanted her. Just holding her as we danced, made me want her more. As we moved to the music. I leaned my head down and kissed her on the head.

Again this morning I woke to the best thing ever, my arms holding Bella as she slept with her head on my chest. I wish I could wake every morning like this. I made us breakfast and after we went for a run. We went to the gym, then lunch. We decided to just hang around the house for the rest of the day.

Bella made an early dinner. We watched a movie after dinner. We didn't really watch much of the movie. We packed my bag again and it took me 20 minutes to get out the door. I hated leaving Bella. The thought that she would be there when I got home on Friday will get me through the week.


	7. Chapter 7 The red strokes

**Sorry it took some time to post this. Things got busy here. So please be kind and take the time to review this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 The red strokes**

**Moonlight on canvas, midnight and wine  
Two shadows starting to softly combine  
The picture they're painting  
Is one of the heart  
And to those who have seen it  
It's a true work of art  
Oh, the red strokes  
Passions uncaged  
Thundering moments of tenderness rage  
Oh, the red strokes  
Tempered and strong (Fearlessly drawn)  
Burning the night like the dawn  
Steam on the window, salt in a kiss  
Two hearts have never pounded like this  
Inspired by a vision  
That they can't command  
Erasing the borders  
With each brush of a hand  
Oh, the red strokes  
Passions uncaged  
Thundering moments of tenderness rage  
Oh, the red strokes  
Tempered and strong (Fearlessly drawn)  
Burning the night like the dawn  
Oh, the blues will be blue and the jealousies green  
But when love picks its shade it demands to be seeN  
Oh, the red strokes  
Passions uncaged  
Thundering moments of tenderness rage  
Oh, the red strokes  
Tempered and strong (Fearlessly drawn)  
Burning the night like the dawn  
****Oh, the red strokes  
Passions uncaged  
Thundering moments of tenderness rage  
Oh, the red strokes  
Tempered and strong (Fearlessly drawn)  
Burning the night like the dawn  
Steam on the window, salt in a kiss  
Two hearts have never pounded like this**

The last two months have been wonderful, work was great, my home life was great, and things with Edward were great. I noticed some changes in myself. I'm happier, more carefree; I was spending more time on the weekdays with Rose and Alice. Between you, me and the lamppost, I was starting to like going shopping with them. I would never tell them that. On our shopping trip, I would always stop and think "Would Edward like this."

I noticed my feelings for Edward getting stronger. I felt them changing. They were going from wanting him to needing him. It got to the point I could not see my life without him. There was also something stronger slow starting to come to the surface. I have not quite figured it out, but it is a strong feeling, one I cannot deny. Our weekend together was remarkable. There was nothing in the world like Edward's soft, strong, perfect lips on mine. I could not believe the safety I feel in his arms. I felt a high every time Edward was around me, his sweet words, he was always tell me how unbelievable I was just added to that high. He made me feel like a million dollars. He would always remind me all week on the phone what he thought of me. He always called me beautiful, amazing, and wonderful. He had me believing it. I truly felt special.

There is this electricity around Edward and I. It started out I only felt with a touch from him. Now I could feel it every time he was around. I knew when he walked into a room I was in before I saw him. Just being in the same room with him sent my whole body tingling. Now his touches sent my whole body aflame. We got a routine going on the weekends. Friday we would get take-out and movies and just lay around all night. Saturday we would spend the morning with Alice and Emmett. Then at night just Edward and I would go out. On Sunday we would meet the family for brunch.

Each weekend Edward planed out our date night. We did the normal date things, like movie and dinner. We also have dinner then shopping or dinner and the theater. I was happy just spending time with him. I could just sit around the house all weekend with him and I would be happy. I don't think there has been a time in my life where I have been this happy. I was never this happy with James or growing up. There has always seemed there was something missing in my life that kept me from being truly happy. Now it feels like I found what was missing. My life seemed complete now. I felt whole, like my missing half was back. I think it is all because Edward was in my life. Can one person really make that big of a change in your life? I think so.

Friday was the normal dinner and DVD night. Edward and I talked about our week. We would curl up on the couch, followed by watching movies. As normal I fall asleep on him. But I always woke in the morning in his arms. Sometimes it was still on the couch and sometimes it was in his or my bed, but always with him. Saturday we visited Alice and Emmett. Then Edward and I went for a run and went to the gym. I was really enjoying have a work out buddy. We got home and got ready for our date. Once again Edward would not tell me what he had planned. So I showered and dressed not knowing what to wear. I settled with a blue wrap around dress. Edward had said many times he loved me in blue. I matched it with a pair of black out toe heels. I left my hair down with long curls in it. Edward was his handsome self. He was wearing black slacks and a gray v-neck sweater. I notices Edward was drive out towards his parents house. It confused me. I thought we were going out. I didn't say anything until we turned up their long drive.

"I thought your parents were out of town until tomorrow?" I asked.

"They are. I have a little something planed for us here tonight." Edward said with his crooked smile**.**

Esme and Carlisle lived in a nice sized house, but they have a lot of land. Edward turned down a side road that took you to a lake. As I remembered the lake was beautiful. It has a small island in the middle. There was always duck around the lake and all kinds of birds. Sometimes you could see a few deer's roaming around. There was also a dock and a row boat. Esme keep the lake stocked with fish so Carlisle and the boys could fish. Edward pulled up by the lake, the site took my breath way. The little island had 2 trees on it; they were light up with what looked like white Christmas lights. Edward came around the car and opened my door for me. He helped me out of the car.

"Edward, it is beautiful. How did you do this?"

"I have my ways." Edward gave that crooked smile again.

Edward took my hand and led me down to the dock. He helped me into the row boat and then got in himself. His sweater was tight enough that I could see his muscles move as he rowed us over to the island. I could not help but stare at him. He got us over to the island and helped me out of the boat. Edward had a blanket spread out on the ground with a picnic basket. Edward walked over to the basket and got something out. He turned around.

"These are for you." Edward then handed me a dozen red roses.

"Oh, Edward, they're beautiful. I don't remember the last time someone gave me roses."

"They are not as beautiful as you." Edward said take my face in his hand and kissed me softly.

That strong slowly creeping feeling was getting closer to me figuring out what it was. The more sweet things Edward did the stronger and close it came to coming out.

"Edward, you are too sweet to me." I pressed my lips to his again.

"You deserve it. Let sit and eat."

We had a great picnic dinner and wine. We talk and enjoyed just being together. After we ate we laid on the blanket and looked at the stars. I rolled over to put my head on Edward's chest.

"So how did your first week go with your assistant?" I asked. Edward had not talked about her much this week.

"She seems okay. We didn't talk much outside of our meetings. I don't know why I need a assistant. I was doing fine on my own."

"Maybe you boss is trying to make things easier for you."

"I don't know. I like keeping my files and taking my own notes."

"So what is she like?"

"She seems nice enough. She keeps to herself. I only see her at meeting and at the end of the day when we go over her notes. Besides that she's always off doing her own thing."

"At least she not is hitting on my man." I said with a small laugh.

"That she's not." Edward laughed back, holding me tighter to him.

I pulled myself up closer to his lips and pressed my to his. I could kiss him forever. I started to feel my body warm up when Edward's tongue entered my mouth and deepen our kiss. He could always make my body sing. He rolled us over and started to trail kisses down my neck. He made his way to my ear.

"Bella, I--I---I- really care a lot about you." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I know Edward; I care a lot about you too." I really thought he was going to say something else. He pulled away from me.

"I think it is time to go." He stood and held his hand out from me.

"Okay." I was a little stung by him suddenly stopping, but I took his hand.

We pick up our stuff and headed home.

**EPOV**

Things in my life are amazing. My relationship with Bella was going better then I ever thought it would. Work and my personal life was working out great. The effect Bella had on me was unbelievable. I felt like a whole new man. I felt like the weight of the world was lifted for my shoulders. I felt lighted, happier. My work was improving. I boss called me to tell how impressed he was with my work lately and to tell me he was giving me a assistant. I never believed my work life and a personal life could work out so well.

Bella made me feel good about myself. Just being around her made me feels like I could take on the world. She made me feel ten feet tall and bullet proof. Just seeing the changes in Bella, made me proud. Like, look what I did. I know I brought out those changes in her. It just went to prove to me, we were made for each other. I know I care a lot for Bella. I would not say I was in love with Bella, but I was starting to think twice about that. My feelings were too strong. I wanted to be with her all the time. I hated the time we spent apart. I'm starting to really think I could not live without her. If I could not see my life without, then how do I truly feel for her?

Bella and I spent Friday together like we normally do. I picked her up from the house and we got take-out and movies. We sat on the floor to eat and talk. Then curled up together on the couch and watched movies. As always Bella fall asleep. A few weeks ago, Bella started to dress for bed before we started the movie because she always fall asleep on me. So like always I carried her to bed. Saturday morning I woke like I always want to wake in the morning. Bella's head laying on my chest with my arms wrapped around her and surrounded by her scent. She always smelt so sweet, like berries. But she also smelt like flowers. She smelt heavenly. I got up and made breakfast. Then we headed over to spend time with Alice, then over to see Emmett. When at Emmett's I pull him aside.

"Hey Em, can you do something for me?" I asked.

"Sure, what can I do for you?"

"I want to surprise Bella with a picnic tonight. Could you pull something together for me? I want to have out on the island."

"Bro, she would love that."

I wrote out a list of what I wanted and told his a few things I was thinking. He said he would take care of it for me. It been awhile since I did anything real special for Bella. After our run, and work-out. We showered and dressed for our night out. When we got to the lake Bella was surprised. We had a nice dinner and then lay under the stars. It was so peaceful. I could never get too much of her. While lying under the stars kissing my beautiful Bella I got a little carried away. She had my feeling spinning. I hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm in love with her. I almost told her. It rattled me a little. I ended our night and hurried us home. I really need to think this through.

As we laid in to bed that night, Bella noticed something was off with me.

"Edward, is something wrong?" Bella asked looking up at me from her placed on my chest.

"No, just thinking."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Where do you see us going?" I decided to ask the hard question.

"To be honest, I don't know what you think. For me, I can't see my life without you. You have made me so happy; I don't want to be without you. I don't think I would like myself without you." She told me kindly sheepishly.

"You have made such a change in my life; I don't want to go back." I gave her a kiss. I was not really ready for this talk. I just needed to see where she stood.

"Good night, beautiful."

"Good night, handsome."

In the morning we went to brunch with my family. They we took a walk and hung out at the park. I thought about tell Bella how I felt before I left. I really wanted to, but I just didn't think the time was right. Bella and I sat down to a great dinner she made us. I notice something different in her eyes tonight. I was taken back a little by it. I stared into her eyes for a good 10 minutes just reading the emotions in them. There was the thought I already knew she had for me there. Caring, concern, lust and compassion, but the one that had me taken back, was love. It was the strongest one. How could I be so blessed to have her love me. I left Bella that night knowing there was one thing I had to do next weekend. I had to tell her I love her.


	8. Chapter 8 I need you now

**I got a new chapter for you all. Now I need something from you. I do have the next chapter ready and waiting, but I'm going to be selfish. I want some reviews. If I get some reviews, I post the next chapter in a few days. I'm sorry to be mean about this, but I really need the reviews right now. Good review help me with my writing. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you do enjoy it.**

**Once again, Stephenie Meyer own all characters. I just wanted to play with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 I need you now**

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.  
**

I think Edward was trying to tell me something this last weekend. I could see it in his eyes. However the one thing I figured out was I love him and I was ready to tell him. I had it all planed. I'm going to make it special. I had a dinner planed of his favorite things and a really nice wine. I even want and bought same really nice lingerie from Victoria's Secret. I had a plan.

The one thing about all this, is it feels right, somehow I knew this is what I was supposed to do. There was no doubt in my mind at all. I knew Edward and I were meant to be. I knew our lives were destined to be intertwined together. I knew he was made for me. I felt this so strongly, it just had to be right. How could something that felt so right, so strong not be meant to be.

On Friday I left work early. I rushed home and started dinner, set the table, and took a shower. I finished dinner, dressed, and did my hair, and make-up. I got a special dress for tonight. A skin tight, midnight blue, strapless dress, with strappy heels. I left my hair down with large curls. I laid out the sheer white see through night gown and the sheer white see through matching robe out on my bed. It will go nice with the new lace strapless bra and match thong I was wearing.

I was just lighting the candles when I heard a car door outside. I took one last look around. Yep, everything was ready. I went to get the door for Edward. I stood at the door and looked myself over one last time before went to open the door.

I open the door and felt my heart break. I must have made some kind of noise because their heads turned to look at me. I choke back a sob and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Victoria, Edward." My voice cracked as I nodded my greeting.

"Oh, hello Bella." Victoria said with an evil smirk on her face as I turn and walked back into the house.

I was able to hold back the tears until I made it to my room. I was not in there for 2 minute when Edward stormed in.

"Bella that's not what it looked like, I swear it wasn't."

"It sure and the hell looked like you kissing that skank." I yelled as I grabbed a bag from my closet and started throwing clothes in it.

"I really don't know what happened. I turn to thank her for the ride home because my car wouldn't start and she threw herself at me."

"Come on Edward, if you really wanted me gone, you could have just said so. You didn't need to throw **HER** in my face." I zipped my bag and to look at Edward standing there with a deer in headlights look. With tears still streaming down my face I walk to stand in front of him.

"Please make sure my put the candles out. I don't want the house to burn down. Goodbye Edward."

"Bella, please don't go. You have to believe me, I don't know what happened. She had nothing to do with me until today. She never even talked to me outside of work things." Edward bagged me as I walked out to the door.

"Edward, don't, I can't handle this right now." I turn and kissed him as tears ran down his face. Then turned and walked out the door.

I was able to hold off a total break down until I got to Alice's. I cried silent tear all the way there. I could not hold back when I walked into the house. Everyone was shock to see me there. My appearance must be terrible. My mascara and make-up must be running down my face.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Alice asked as I just stood there looking at the 4 of them.

"Her." Was all I said as I walked over and curled up on Emmett's lap. I needed my big brother to tell everything was going to be okay.

Everyone let me cry it out. Alice was on one side rubbing my back and Rose on the other rubbing my head and hair. Emmett just held me tight. When the tears finally stopped and my breathing evened out, Alice asked what happened. I told them all what happened and how Edward said Victoria threw herself at him. All I knew was I was broken. It was Emmett who put a sliver of hope in my mind.

"Bella, I know you are hurting right now. You don't know what to believe, but you must think it over, Edward might not have done this to you. You know how Victoria has had it out for you since College. More than likely she use Edward to hurt you, again."

"I'll think about that. Right now, I need a hot shower and bed."

"Okay, I'll put your thing in the guest room." Alice said as she helped me off Emmett's lap.

I just stood in the shower letting the hot water pour over me. How could he do this to me? I know we have not been together long, but I really thought we had something special. I really felt broken. I never felt this bad. I didn't feel like I could ever be put back together. Not only did I feel broke, I also felt like parts of me were missing. It felt like my heart and lungs were missing, I could not breath. No matter how hard or how deep I took a breath it still did not feel right. I just wanted to go to bed and never get out.

The water finally ran cold. I dried myself and found Alice put cloths in here for me. I dressed and then went to the guest room. I guess it is now my room. My cell phone was beeping on the nightstand. 4 missed calls from Edward. I turned the phone off and covered myself up with the comforter. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The tears slowed down after 3 days. Now I was in a daze most of the day. I only left my room to use the bathroom. Alice would bring me food and sit and watch me eat. It took 2 weeks of pay time off from work. Edward's phone calls went from 10 times a day to 4 times a day. I never answered his calls. He would leave a message once a day. I eased them without listening to them. I think he was calling Alice to check up on me. Now I was crying myself to sleep ever night.

I felt lost without Edward. I was empty. How am I going to live without him? He was my life without me even know it. I knew I could not see my life without him. I never thought I could not live without him. I hurt all the time. I was in real pain. My chest hurt. It hurt to breathe and I swear my heart hurt. I could not think straight. No matter how hard I tried I could not stop thinking about him. I replayed ever moment of the last 4 months through my head. All I wanted was for all of it to stop. I did not want to remember what his lips felt like on mine. I did not want to remember want it felt like to have his hands on me. I did not want to remember what it felt like to have his arms around me. And most of all, I wanted to stop waking up in the middle of the night crying.

The first couple night's Alice would come into my room and calm me down. Then she and Jasper took turns. Come on, how pathetic was I. A grown woman of 28 lying in bed for 6 days because of a man. I was the definition of a loser. I don't remember the last time I changed my clothes or shower. Wait a minute; Alice forces me to do that every other day.

I just woke up from one of my crying spells. Jasper came in and calmed me down. But I just could not go back to sleep. I need Edward so bad. My body and mind were needing him so bad it hurt. He started calling only twice a day 2 days ago. I think he is giving up on me. He calls once in the morning and once at night. I think before he goes to bed. It has been over a week now and I'm really falling apart. Edward was home for the weekend. He came by everyday he was home and I told Alice I did not want to see him. On Monday is when he started calling twice a day. The change in his calling hurt. It is like he is giving up on me. That thought brought on a whole new round of tears. I just needed to hear his voice. I needed him to tell me we would be okay.

It is 2 in the morning, he should be sleeping now. Hell I should be sleeping now, but just needed to hear him. Maybe if I called him. He doesn't answer his phone at night. He turns it on silent when he sleeps. I could listen to his voice mail message. Maybe that would be good enough so I could go back to sleep.

So of course I pick up my phone and call him. The phone rings four times.

"Thank god you called." Edward answered the phone. He sounded as miserable as me. Hearing his voice brought a new wave of sobs.

"Shh, shh, beautiful don't cry. God I miss you. I wish I was there to hold you."

"I know Edward. This entire thing is my fault. I'm so sorry." I said through my sobs.

"No, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I had no idea who Victoria was. Baby, I'm so sorry, if I had known I would have got someone else for an assistant. Please believe me, I did not mean for any of this to happen." I think I could hear tears in his voice. That just brought more tears on my end. I was breaking him. How much more pain would I cause us.

"I know Edward. Please tell me we are going to be okay." I cried into the phone.

"Yes, love, we are going to be fine. I'll be here when you are ready."

"Thank you, Edward. I miss you."

"I know, love. I miss you, too."

"Good night, handsome."

"Good night, Beautiful." With that I ended the call.

I stop the tears with a new wave of hope. We were going to okay. I knew now we would. I laid down and fell into the first peace full sleep I had since this all started. I woke in the morning to a new plan. I was going to make it all better. I sat down with my lap top and sent Edward 2 e-mails.

**EPOV**

I made up my mind, this weekend when I go home I'm going to tell Bella I'm in love with her. I called and reserved the terraces at one of the fines restaurant in town. I had it planned for the restaurant staff to have tons of flowers and candles set up. It was going to be gorgeous. It was going to take Bella's breath away. I had just left my meeting when my assistant came running down the hall with my ringing phone. I knew it was Bella. I had a ring tone for her and I had a beautiful picture of her that came up when she called.

"Hello, love. How was your day?" I asked her as Victoria and I walked out of the building.

"Great and your day?"

"Good. I just got out of a meeting. Hey, I got a special night for us planned for Saturday night. Why didn't you go get a special dress."

"Okay, do I get a hint?" Bella asked. I know how she hates surprises, but she was not getting a hint.

"No, but you will love it." I told her as a huge shit eating smile spread across my face.

"You know I hate it when you do this."

"I know, love. Hey, my flight home tomorrow it a little earlier then normal."

"Okay, Will you be home when I get off work?"

"No, I'm thinking we should be getting home about the same time. So I'll see you at home."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Okay, love. I'll call you tonight."

"I'll be waiting." I ended the call. God I love that woman.

I was so lost in talking to Bella I did not notice Victoria was still standing beside me.

"When do you want to get together to go over our notes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Why don't you meet me in the lobby of our hotel in 2 hours?"

"Okay, Mr. Cullen. How is your wife doing?" That question took me back; she has never talk to me about anything but work.

"Bella is not my wife. We are just dating, but she is doing well. Okay I'll see you at at 7. Did you need a ride back to the hotel?"

"No, I'll get a cab. I'm going to grab something for dinner. See you later Mr. Cullen." With that she hailed a cab and left.

What the hell, I have never had a problem with my car before, now it won't start. I just got off a long flight home and really just wanted to get home to Bella. I was just getting ready to call Bella to pick me up on her way home from work when Victoria pulled up beside me.

"Are you okay Mr. Cullen?" Victoria asked.

"My car will not start. I'll just call Bella to pick me up."

"I can give you a left. It will not be problem." I looked at my watch, Bella should be home already. I would hate for her to come all this way.

"Sure. Thank you." I said as I grabbed my bag and got in her car.

Victoria drove me home with us just sharing small talk. I told her where to turn here and there. Besides that we really didn't talk about anything big.

"You can just pull up in the drive way." I suggested.

"Wow, nice house. I see Bella is here to see you already." She commented pulling in beside Bella's SUV.

"Bella lives here with me. Thanks you for the ride. See you Monday." I said as I opened the car door.

I had just reached the front door and was disarming the alarm when I heard Victoria walking up the walk. I turn to thank her again and send her on her way. The next thing I knew she had her lips on mine. I did not quite figure out what was going on until I heard a gasp from Bella. I mean it was like 2 seconds. It all happened so fast, it had to look bad to Bella.

"Victoria, Edward." I heard her voice crack. Oh, this is not good.

"Oh, hello Bella." Victoria said giving Bella a "If looks could kill." look. Then Bella just turn and walked away.

"What the hell was that about? Have you lost your mind?" I yelled at Victoria.

"She is not good enough for you, Edward." She told me rubbing her hand up and down my chest.

"That is not your call. I do not want to see you Monday. **Now leave**." I said with as much hatred as possible. I stood outside and watch her storm off and leave.

I went straight to Bella's room to find her stand there crying. My heart broke to see her cry. I walked in to talk to her.

"Bella that's not what it looked like. I swear it wasn't."

"It sure and the hell looked like you kiss that skank." Bella yelled as she got a bag from her closet.

"I really don't know what happened. I turn to thank her for the ride home because my car would not start and she throws herself at me." It scared me to see her packing her stuff. I could not lose her. I manage to choke back my tears. I was so stung to see all this happening.

"Come on Edward, if you really wanted me gone, you could just said so. You didn't need to throw **HER** in my face." How could she think that? I loved her, how could she not know that. How could she think I did not want her. I was shocked by her words. "Please make sure my put the candles out. I don't want the house to burn down. Goodbye Edward." Then she walked always.

"Bella, please don't go. You have to believe me, I don't know what happened. She had nothing to do with me until today. She never even talked to me outside of work things." I begged her as she walked to the front door.

"Edward, I don't, I can't handle this right now." She gave me one last kiss and walked out the door.

I stood in the door way watching Bella throw her bag in the back seat of her SUV and drive off. I step back into the house in a shocked daze. What in the hell just happened? My whole life was just turn upside down in just under ten minutes. I shut the door and stood there replaying what just happened. Then more I thought about it the madder I got. The madder I got at Victoria. I was so mad I turn and punched the wall. Why the hell would she do this to me? I have only known her for 2 weeks. How did Bella know Victoria? The more I thought about what just happened, I noticed a few things.

Bella was dressed up. She looked gorgeous. She had on a beautiful dark blue strapless dress. She said something about candles. She must have had something planed. I walked into the dining room to find the table set with all my favorite things for dinner. Bella had candles lit and my favorite wine chilling. After standing in the dining room for some time looking over the special dinner she made for us. I roamed back to her room. My body ached for her. I needed to be where her scent would be stronger.

I stood in her room look around when I noticed something laying on her bed. I walked over to Bella's bed to look at what she had laid out. It was the most beautiful white see through nightgown and robe set. It all clicked into place. The dinner and the nightgown, I think I'm pretty sure what she had planned for us tonight. That did it. I fall to my knee by her bed and cried like a baby.

I'm not sure how long a sat there crying when I heard the front door close, but the footsteps were to heave to be Bella's, so I just sat there. I listened to them walk around. Then I heard Emmett's booming voice yell out my name. I did not reply, I just sat there.

"How are you doing, bro?" I look up to see Emmett standing in the door way. When I didn't say anything, he spoke again.

"Dude you have a hole in your wall by the front door."

"I know." I choke out. I watched him look around the room.

"Looks like Bella had a big night planed for you two."

"Do you have to rub it more? I figured that out after she left." It just brought more tears.

"How could you do that with Victoria out of all women?" Emmett asked. How does everyone know Victoria?

"How in the hell do you all know my assistant?"

"You're kidding my dude, right? Victoria is you assistant?"

"Yes, she my assistant who hardly talked to me outside of our meeting until 2 days ago. Still how do you and Bella know her?"

"Man, you really don't know, do you?" He watched me nod no to him.

"Victoria was dating James. He broke things off with her to date Bella in college. She made Bella's life a living hell all through college. Victoria finally got James back. She is the reason James dumped Bella and kicked her out."

"Oh my god, that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why Victoria started talking to me outside of our meetings. I forgot my phone in a meeting the other day. She brought it me when Bella called me. I have it set so a picture of Bella comes up when she calls." I thought about the whole Victoria and Bella thing, and then it hit me.

"That is why Bella thought I did want her here anymore. God Em, what am I going to do?"

"It's going to be okay, Bro. I already talked to Bella about the Victoria thing. Just give Bella sometime."

"How is she doing?"

"From the looks of you, about as good as you are. Dude, she ruined my shirt." I took notice of his shirt to see make-up all over it.

"She curled up on my lap and cried for a hour. We talked it through with her, and then she took a shower and went to bed. She is staying at Alice's. Give her a few days to sort thing out in her head, but don't give up on her."

"I called her like 4 times. She did answer or call back." Just when I thought I got the tears to stop, and then started again. "I guess I better call and cancel the planes I had for tomorrow. I was finally going to tell her I love her. I had this whole special night planed out."

"From the looks of the dining room and what Bella has laid out on the bed, she was going to beat you to it. I guess Victoria couldn't time this one any better if she tried. When is she going to stop messing with Bella? Let me help you clean up the dining room." Emmett put out his hand to help me off the floor. "You two will get through this. I know you will."

"Thanks, Bro."

We cleared the table and put the wine away. We did the dishes and then pick up the clothes that got thrown on the floor in Bella's room. Then Emmett help clean up the mess I made by the front door.

"I'll come over tomorrow with the stuff to patch the wall. Do you need me to take you to get you car?" He asks getting ready to leave.

"That would be great. I didn't get a chance to pop the hood to see why it wouldn't start."

"We will take a look tomorrow. I'm sure it is nothing big. You take good care of it. Okay, I'll see tomorrow, Bro. If you need anything before then, call me." He slapped me on the shoulder, and then headed out the door.

I tried to call Bella again, but she had her phone turned off. I got myself something to eat, then I took a shower, then to bed.

I couldn't sleep, I missed Bella. I was supposed to be holding her in my arms and my arms missed her. I knew everything was going to okay. I just needed to give Bella time.

Emmett came over in the morning and patched the wall. They we headed out to get my car. It didn't take long to fix. When I popped the hood it was pretty easy to see what was wrong. Someone unhooked my battery cables. I think I know who.

Once I got home the events from yesterday seem to crash down around me again. No matter what I did I could not stop thinking and missing Bella. I just barely made it through the day.

I called her every day, many times a day. I would leave a message everyday. I hoped Bella would listen to them. I started calling Alice everyday to check on her. Alice said Bella was not doing well. She was staying in bed all day. Alice was making her eat and shower. God all this was killing me. Bella did not deserve this. Alice said Bella came to realize this was all Victoria doing and I did not want any of this to happen. But now Bella was being hard on herself for her reaction to all this. Bella was coming around; I just needed to hold on just a little bit longer.

I was miserable. I needed her so bad. I never realized how much I needed her before. I really considered not go home for the weekend. What was the point, the one person I need to see was not going to see me. But I tried, I was turned away. I kept calling, once in the morning and once before I tried to sleep.

Sleep was not happening any more. Most night I slept about 3 to 4 hours of broken sleep. Tonight I fall into a good sleep. I guess the exhaustion caught up with me. I had slept about 4 hour when I woke up all of a sudden. I took me a minute to figure out my phone was ringing. It was Bella. Oh my god it was Bella. My heart beat suddenly sky rocketed, my hand broke out in a sweat, and my hands were also shaking.

"Thank god you called." I answer the phone to hear her crying.

"Shh, shh, beautiful don't cry. God I miss you. I wish I was there to hold you."

"I know Edward. This entire thing is my fault. I'm so sorry." Hearing her take the blame for this whole mess brought me to tears.

"No, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I had no idea who Victoria was. Baby, I'm so sorry, if I known I would have got someone else for an assistant. Please believe me, I did not mean for any of this to happen." I tried to reassure her. I needed us to make this mess better. I die a little more inside every day we were a part.

"I know Edward. Please tell me we are going to be okay." I had to fight back a sob as more tear streamed down my face.

"Yes, love, we are going to be fine. I'll be are here when you are ready." I choked out.

"Thank you, Edward. I miss you."

"I know, love. I miss you, too"

"Good night, handsome."

"Good night, Beautiful."

I put the phone down and fall asleep with a smile. I felt real hope for the first time in almost 2 week that everything was going to be fine.


	9. Chapter 9 fall for you

**Hope you all like the new chapter. Please remember to review. **

**All characters belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Fall for you**

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find  
**

**EPOV**

I woke in the next morning with my talk with Bella fresh in my mind. To hear the tears in her voice was still heartbreaking. However I knew we would be okay. We had to be. I came to realizes I cannot live without her. She has become vital to my life. I do not want to go back to my life before her. I have become to hate the person I was. I did not want to think of my life without her. I went through my day in a bit of a haze. I waited for a call from Bella, but did not get one. I was started to get worried. After our talk in the middle of the night I really thought I would hear from her today.

By the time my day was done and I headed back to my hotel, my heart was heavy with worry. I was starting to get scared I was not going to hear from her. I made to my room and took my suit off to get into my sweats. Then started up my laptop, to check my E-mails.

I felt relief wash through me when it shows 2 e-mails from Bella. They were marked, Read first and Read second. So I pulled up the first one. It had no note, just a download. So I downloaded it. It was a song.

If there's a plane or a bus leaving Dallas  
I hope you're on it  
If there's a train moving fast down the tracks  
I hope you caught it

Cause I swear out there ain't where you ought to be  
So catch a ride, catch a cab  
Don't you know I miss you bad  
But don't you walk to me

Baby run, cut a path across the blue skies  
Straight in a straight line  
You can't get here fast enough

Find a truck and fire it up  
Lean on the gas and off the clutch  
Leave Dallas in the dust  
I need you in a rush  
So baby run

If you ain't got a suit case  
Get a box or an old brown paper sack  
And pack it light or pack it heavy  
Take a truck, take a Chevy  
Baby just come back

There's a shortcut to the highway out of town  
Why don't you take it  
Don't let that speed limit slow you down  
Go on and break it

Baby run, cut a path across the blue skies  
Straight in a straight line  
You can't get here fast enough

Find a truck and fire it up  
Lean on the gas and off the clutch

Leave Dallas in the dust  
I need you in a rush  
So baby run

Baby run  
Oh baby run  
Baby run

I listened to the song word for word. I remembered this song, I listened to it the first time a few months ago when Bella told me it was one of her favorites by George Strait. I got the message of the song right away. She wanted me to come home to her. That truly put a smile on my face. She was ready.

I open the second one. It had a time and place in it. I kindly surprised me. She wanted me to meet her at a hotel. She told me to tell the front desk my name and they would give me a key. This all confused me. I thought I would meet her home. I called Alice to try and figure out what Bella was thinking.

"Hey Alice, how's my favorite sister today?"

"Favorite, really. I know I'm your favorite sister because I'm your only sister. Now what are you sucking up for." Alice said in her know it all tone.

"How is Bella doing today?"

"A little better today, but she's still beating herself up. I swear that girl is too hard on herself sometimes."

"What is she being hard on herself about?"

"Edward, you really need to be talking to Bella about this, not me."

"I talked to her last night. I told her I was here for her whenever she is ready."

"That explains her change in moods today. She seems happier, but a little scared."

"I was hoping you could tell me why she wants me to meet her at a hotel tomorrow and not at home." The line went quiet for a few minutes. I was about to ask Alice if she was still there when she spoke up.

"Edward, I think she is scared you are going to reject her."

"What? Why would she think that?"

"She is really beating herself up for doubting you. She can't get over losing faith in you. She told me she should have known right away that you would have never done that. She thinks you are upset with her over it." I went quiet for a few minutes this time. I needed to take in what Alice just told me. It was so Bella to do this to herself. "Edward, just reassure her you want and need her. That you still want to be with her and everything is will be fine. Most of all stop over-thinking all this. I swear you two over-think everything to death. Now go see her tomorrow, talk this all out. Then enjoy staying at a hotel that is not work related."

"You're right Alice. I tend to over-think everything. For once I'll just go with it. Thank you, Bella and I will be fine."

I headed home early Friday. I ended my afternoon meeting quickly and caught a early flight home. I went to the office and talked to my boss about taking next week off for personal reasons. He also wanted to talk about hiring a new assistant. I think I talked him out of it. I still had sometime so I ran home and dropped off my stuff and grabbed a few things. Now it was time to go see** My** Bella.

I would say I was nervous but that would be putting it mildly. I took a few calming breaths before walking over to the front desk.

"Hello. Welcome to the Hilton. How may I help you?" A tall blond woman said with a seductive smile. I just smile back at her knowing it would change as soon as I told her who I was.

"Yes, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm meeting my girlfriend, Bella Swan here." Her face turned hard.

"Oh yes, Mr. Cullen. Ms. Swan is waiting for you in suite 1505. Here is your key. Have a nice stay." Her voice was more businesslike and not so sweet any more.

"Thank you. Can you tell me how many nights Bella got our suite for?"

"Just for the night sir." She told me as I pull out my credit card.

"Can you put our suite on my card for a late check out on Sunday night?"

"Yes, sir." She start punching key on her computer. "How late on Sunday are you

looking for?"

"Around 6 Sunday night would be good. Did you check Bella in?"

"Yes sir."

"Can you tell me how she looked when she came in. She has be sick lately and I been away on business. I have not seen her in a few days."

"She looked good. She looked like she was recovering from being ill. Maybe a little thin." I looked at my watch, it was a little after 5. I put in a room service order for 8 o'clock. That should give us enough time to talk. I thanked the woman for her help and made my way upstairs.

I made it up to our room and opened the door to a dimly lite room. It took my eyes a few seconds to adjust. Then I saw Bella standing there waiting for me. Looking at her made my heart sink. Her eyes had dark rings around them and a little sunken in. Her eyes had lost their sparkle and depth. Her hair was dull, it has last it shine. I looked at her from head to toe, she was thinner, but not unhealthy thin, but you could tell she lost weight. Even with all that, there stood the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

No words were said as I crossed the room and took her in my arms. To hold her in my arms again was pure heaven. She molded herself to me and pressed her face into my chest. Then I heard quiet sobs.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." She said through her cries.

"Shh Angel, everything is going to be okay." I told her as I held her and rubbed her back.

Her sobs slowed and quieted down after a while. She looked at me.

"Edward, please tell me you forgive me for doubting you." She pleaded with me.

"Bella, there is nothing to forgive you for. I understand why you reacted the way you did. All that matters now is that you are here in my arms where you belong." I held her tighter.

I just held her tight for as long as she let me. I missed holding her. I pulled back a little when she loosened her hold on me. I had to feel her lips on mine. So I took her face in my hands and tilted up to mine. I simply pressed my lips to hers. No lips moving together, no deepening our kiss. I just pressed my lips to hers. I just took in the feeling of her full, sweet lips pressed to mine. I felt her lips move against mine.

"Edward, I love you."

Those are I words I have been wanting to hear. They made my heart pound a 100 miles a minute. Without thinking I crushed my lips to hers harder. I moved my hands to her waist and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms went around my neck. The feel of her body wrapped around me was prefect. I could not ask for more, but I got a lot more than I expected when she parted her lips and slide her tongue across my lips. I parted my lips and took in her taste. I missed her taste and smell. Now I was high on both of them. The feel of her tongue dancing with mine was getting to be too much. I place one more sweet kiss on her lips and moved on to her neck.

As I moved around her neck with open mouthed kisses and small licks I moved my hands from her back down to her bottom. My fingers found the bottom of her dress was riding up from her legs wrapped around me. I could feel the soft skin where her long legs meet the bottom of her butt. I couldn't help but add a groan to the soft moans coming from Bella. Her smell, her taste and the feel of her body press to mine was all getting to be to much, I was about to push this to far if I didn't stop soon.

I kissed my way back up to her ear from her collar bone. I whispered what I have been wanting to say for weeks in her ear.

"Bella, I love you."

"Edward, make love to me. I need you right now." I know exactly what she meant. We needed this. We needed to be together like that now to make this all better.


	10. Chapter 10 Breathe

**_Sorry this took so long to get to you. I think I really suck at write lemons. So I hope you enjoy. One note, I just went from being a stay at home housewife to working full time. So things might be slowing down a bit. Thank you._**

**_Oh and please don't forget to review._**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Breathe**

**In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now**

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

**BPOV**

After sending Edward the E-mails I started thinking, for me that is sometimes a mistake. Over-thinking most of time is my downfall. In this case I knew I was wrong, but I couldn't quit doubting myself. How could Edward not hate me for what I did? He made it more than clear he wanted to be with me. He told me he wanted there to be an us. Then in a short 5 seconds I threw it all out the window. Everything we had, everything we shared, everything he said, I just threw away in a moment of doubt. How could Edward ever forgive me?

Those doubts are what change the hotel idea from a sweet night of reunion, to a way of protecting myself. I could not meet him at his house now. Now being here at the hotel seem like the best idea. This would be easier for me. It would be better for me if he just didn't show up. I didn't think I could handle it if he came home and told me to leave his house. I would have to see the hate in his eyes. I would have to see the hurt I caused on his face. I'm not strong enough to handle that.

If by the grace of god he does show up tonight, there is no way I'm holding anything back from him. I will beg for his forgiveness. If I do get it, I will tell him how much I love him.

I put on my favorite dark blue dress I knew Edward loved on me. I did my hair and put a little make-up. Then I waited impatiently for Edward. I did not know when his flight was supposed to come in, but I told him I would be here anytime after 5. Of course I was nervous, because I was ready by 4.

A little after five I heard some noise from outside my room. So I stood and waited on the other side of the room. Then the most handsome man I have ever seen walked into my room. Relief flooded through me. He was here.

The most beautiful face I have ever seen looked a little worse for wear. You could see the lack of sleep that showed in his eyes. He still had worry lines etched in his face. But still he looked as handsome as ever.

He surprised me by quietly crossing the room and taking me in his arms, holding me tight to him. The relief I felt could not hold back the tears as I buried my face in his chest.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." I cried to him.

"Shh Angel, everything is going to be okay." He reassured me as he held me tight and rubbed my back to calm me.

I finally calmed down. I lifted my head from his chest to look in his eyes.

"Edward, please tell me you forgive me for doubting you." I begged him.

"Bella, there is nothing to forgive you for. I understand why you reacted the way you did. All that matters now is that you are here in my arms where you belong." He told me as he held me tighter.

Edward just held me for a while, but I needed more. I loosen my hold on him and he pulled away a little. He so softly took my face in his hand and press his lips to mine. The moment his lips touched mine I felt that electric current that always runs through us when we touch. I missed it. I missed him. I didn't realize how badly I needed him until now. I knew I needed him, but how much I felt better by him just holding me and his lips on me just made me realize there was no way I could live without him. With his lips just pressed to mine I knew I had to tell him now.

"Edward, I love you." I said around his lips.

Suddenly Edward started to kiss me with a whole new passion. That same passion ran through me as he picked me up and I wrapped myself around him. With every move we made, the deeper our kisses got, the more whole I felt.

I deepen our kiss and as his hand moved over me. They left a trail of fire along my skin. It only left me wanting more from him. He laid kisses and licks along my neck to my collar bone and back up. He had my body singing for him. I couldn't stop the quiet moans from coming out of me. I was just about to beg him to take me when I felt his breath on me and he whispered in my ear.

"Bella, I love you."

That was all I needed to hear to know we were going to be okay.

"Edward, make love to me. I need you right now." I begged him.

Edward kissed me again with a new hunger. It was full of need. Our tongues danced as he carried me to the bed in the next room and carefully laid me down. He removed his lips mine and looked in my eyes as he hovered over me.

"Bella, I love you. I have been wanting to tell you for weeks now. You are the most important thing in my life. I don't think I can live without you."

"I love you too. I hate what I am without you. I don't want to live without you. I'm not whole without you. I need you. You make me, me."

"Bella, you are my life now."

"I want to be your life, as you are already my life."

He kissed me again. I was more than willing to deepen it. I poured all of me into our kiss. I needed to make him feel my love for him. I had to know that he knew without a doubt how much he meant to me.

Edward moved his kisses down to my neck as he gently pulled me up to sit in front of him. With his soft gentle hands he carefully unzipped my dress. Then he caressed my back. Edward soft touches eased my nervousness that was building. I had no idea why I was nervous, I wanted to give myself to Edward a 100%, but we have never been this far before.

He slowly rubbed his hands up my back to my shoulders and carefully moved the straps of the dress over my shoulders and down my arms. I watched Edward's face as he watched my dress fall to my lap. I watched as he looked me over, then his eyes slowly reached my eyes and a huge smile crossed his face. That smile gave me courage as I slowly went to stand beside the bed and let my dress fall to the floor. Edward moved to sit on the bed in front of me and took my hands. I felt a blush creep over my face and spread down my chest as I stood there in only my thong. Edward pulled me toward him to stand in between he legs. He looked up at me to look me in the eyes.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

I move to straddle Edward's lap and gave him a deep open mouthed kiss as I removed his tie and unbutton his shirt. I broke our kiss and watched my hands move over his chest and shoulders as I removed his shirt. I then held his face in my hands and looked him in the eyes.

"How did I get so lucky to have you love me?" I asked him.

"It is not luck sweetheart. I was made for you and you were made for me."

I just could not keep my lips off him. I started our kissing again as I got a little bolder and moved my hands down to unbuckle his belt. Soon I had his pants unbutton and unzipped. Edward didn't waste anytime. He soon had me lying on the bed again and was hovering over me as he kicked his pants off.

Edward made his way along my jaw line down my neck and kept moving his way south. My body was hyper-aware of his every move. I felt every kiss, taste and move of his hands, no matter how small, like it was the first time. When he took my breast in his hand and put his lips to the other I was ready to explode. I couldn't stop the moans and cries for him that came from my mouth. They became loader as he circled my nipple with his tongue, then lightly bit and sucked on it. He moved and did the same to the other. He paid so much attention there he had me writhing under him. He shifted so that his still covered manhood rubbed against my hot, wet center. That small movement sent me over the edge with the strongest orgasm I ever had. Now I had to have more. I quickly moved my hands down his back to push his boxers down as far as I could. Edward kicked them the rest of the way off, as I removed my thong.

Edward pressed his lips to mine as he situated himself between my legs. He then pressed his forehead to mine and looked me in the eyes. I could see the question in his eyes. I gave him my silent answer by reaching for his lips and bucking my hips toward his.

If I thought the connection we had was strong, then it got 100 times stronger as he entered me. Us being connected like this was remarkable. I never believed I could feel this way in such a simple act. If I never believed we were made for each other before, there was no doubt about it now. We fit together perfectly. 2 missing pieces finally finding its mate. We moved together perfectly in sync.

As we moved together I felt our connection grow stronger, emotively and physically. I felt whole, all the pieces finally falling into place and pieces I didn't know was missing.

With Edward all around me, he was moving in and out of me, he was moving over me and his lips were moving all over me, I could feel the intensity building inside of me. I could not hold it back no more. Edward moved his lips to my ear and whispered my undoing.

"I love you."

I couldn't ever say the words back as I felt my orgasm rock through my body. I think I was only able to scream his name over and over again. As soon as I got some grip on myself I repaid the favor.

"Edward, I love you, too." I whispered in his ear.

Then I felt his arms squeeze me tight as he press his forehead to mine as he groaned and whispered my name. His body gave a slight shiver as he empty himself into me. After laying still for a few minutes Edward rolled us over until he was on his back. I pulled the covers over us and found my spot on his chest.

"Sleep my sweet Bella." Edward whispered to me as he kissed my on the forehead.


	11. Chapter 11 Just let me be in love

**Sorry it took so long to get you a new chapter. I'm hoping things are will be calming down now. So please enjoy the new chapter and please take the time to review.**

**Like always, all character belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Just let me be in love**

My breath is short, my heart is beating fast  
Every time I smile at her she's smiling back  
If I'm dreaming, please just let me sleep  
Anyone can see that she's too good for me  
Oh, give her time, she'll find out soon enough  
Just let me have and hold her 'til she does

What we've got going on is so incredible  
This chemistry between us feels so wonderful  
But knowing me, I'll probably  
Find a way to mess it up  
Who knows, who cares, right now  
Just let me be in love

Don't concern me with reality  
Don't convince me she's too heavenly  
Forget the future, disregard the past  
Those are questions I don't want to ask  
To my heart, all that matters is tonight  
Just let me live this moment in her eyes

What we've got going on is so incredible  
This chemistry between us feels so wonderful  
But knowing me, I'll probably  
Find a way to mess it up  
Who knows, who cares, right now  
Just let me be in love

What we've got going on is so incredible  
This chemistry between us feels so wonderful  
But knowing me, I'll probably  
Find a way to mess it up  
Who knows, who cares, right now  
Just let me be in love

Who knows, who cares, right now  
Just let me be in love  
Let me be in love  
I just want to be in love

Just let me be in love – Tracy Byrd

**EPOV**

I hated the thought of waking Bella, she has only been sleeping about30 minutes, but our dinner will be here in half an hour. I spent the time she slept to replay what happened here again in my mind. How her lips brought me back to life. Her lips alone woke parts of me that died the day she walked out of my house. My heart soared every time she told me she loved me. I would never tire of hearing those words from her lips.

I have been with a few women in my day, but nothing compares to how it feels to make love to my Bella. We were as prefect there as we were in everything else. We came to life together when we were together like that. Being connected to Bella like that is where I always want to be. I always want to be with Bella physically. Now that we have been intimate, it was a need. I now could not live without that intimate connection.

I changed my gentle rubs on Bella's back to make them a little harder to wake her.

"Bella, love. It is time to wake up." She groaned a little and pushed her head a little more into my chest. "Angel, dinner will be here soon." She lifted her head a little and looked up at me.

"I didn't order dinner." she smiled at me.

"I did when I checked in. Go shower, it should be here by the time you get out."

"What if I want to stay right here with you in bed." Then she kissed my chest.

"I would love to stay in bed with you. We can just stay in bed and eat." I kissed the top of her head and Bella let out a content sigh.

We just laid together for some time enjoying being together. I loved the feeling of Bella in my arms. I felt Bella tighten her hold on me.

"I missed you so much. I thought I would never feel this again." I heard Bella whisper as I felt a tear fall on my chest. I moved her head so I could look her in the eyes. I was surprised to see pure joy in them and a smile on her face.

"I missed you, too. I missed holding you, kissing you, talking to you, and must of all I missed knowing you would be home when I got there. Most importantly I've missed this feeling of being complete, whole and completely content when I'm with you. If you will let me, I want to keep feeling this way with you for a very long time."

"For as long as you want me."

"Well beautiful, I plan on keeping you for a very, very long time." I smiled at her and kissed her as she smiled back.

Shortly before dinner showed up I got up and put on my sleeping pants. Bella just put on the white button down I was wearing. We straightened the blankets up on the bed and ate our dinner right on the bed.

"So the year I started high school I moved to Forks Washington." Bella told me. We had been sitting on the bed for 2 hours just talking. To really think about it I didn't know that much about Bella's past.

"What took you to Forks."

"Well, my mom just got married; her new husband Phil travels a lot, he was a baseball player, Renee wanted to go with him. So I decided it was time to move up to Charlie's. Well, anyways Charlie and his best friend Billy kept pushing me and Billy's son Jacob together. About a year after I moved there Jacob and I started dating. It went good for some time. In my senior year Jacob kind of changed. He got bossy, demanding and started belittling me. I took it for awhile, then one day I couldn't take it no more and ended things." I sat and watch Bella's face as she told her story. I saw sadness cross her face. I could also see hurt behind her eyes, it hurt me to see that hurt in her eyes.

"Well, Charlie didn't take our brake up well. Jake told Billy a bunch of shit about me. In turn Billy told Charlie. I'm not sure what Charlie believed, if he believed anything Jake said, it didn't matter my relationship with my dad was damaged. My mom was on the road with Phil so I couldn't go home to her, so I just suffered through the silent treatment Charlie gave me until I left for college. I haven't really talked to my dad."

"I'm sorry, love. Your dad should have not acted like that." I said as I pulled Bella up on my lap and held her.

"He had his chance to make it right. I called him when my mom passed away. He came down for the funeral and as soon as it was over he left." By the time she was done tell me all this she was in tears. All I could do was hold her and let her cry it out.

How could someone who has never experience what a truly loving relationship was still have hope of hiding one? I'm counting my lucky stars she never gave up on finding love. I'll just make sure she knows what it is like to be loved.

"Come on beautiful. Let's call it a night." I suggested after the tears stop.

Bella crawled under the covers and I pulled her close to me.

"I love you." Bella whispered before pressing her lips to mine.

"Love you, too." Then she snuggled down on my chest and full asleep quickly.

I woke in the morning and decided to let Bella sleep. I was in the bathroom going through my morning routine when I heard Bella get up. I felt her wrap her arms around me from behind and press a kiss on my bare back.

"Morning handsome."

"Morning beautiful."

She gave me a tight squeeze then went to fill the tub. I walked out to the other room to grab my shaving kit.

"I'll shave quickly and be out of your way." I said as I walked back into the bathroom.

"No hurry." She commented as she walked out of the room.

Bella wrap her arm around me as I was putting shaving cream on. Then she moved and sat on the sinks counter top in front of me.

"Don't shave today." She said simply.

"Okay. Why?" This kind of stumped me. I always shaved every morning and again in the early evening if I was going out.

"Edward, I love you, but you are just a little uptight about some things. I want you to loosen up a bit. Let's start with you not shaving today."

"Loosen up; you want me to loosen up?" I asked giving her my crooked smile that I knew made her mind turn to mush. I lifted my hands up to lightly grab the back of her head. "Okay, I'll loosen up."

Then I rubbed my cheek up against her cheek. She started to scream and laugh at the same time. I moved over to get the other side of her face as she tried to push me away.

"Edward." She yelled through her laughs.

"Oh, come on sweetie, you wanted me to loosen up." I teased as I picked her bridal style and carried her over to the bath tub.

"No, Edward, don't."

"Sweetie, you are only in my shirt. It won't be too bad. You said you wanted me to loosen up." I said in a sickle sweet voice.

"You know how I hate having wet clothes on." She pleaded as I put her in the almost full tub.

Bella sat up in the tub soaked with a evil smirk on her face. That smirk didn't register in my brain. I was too busy looking at my now wet shirt, now see through, clinging to her perky breast. She cupped water in her hands and washed the shaving cream off her face.

"Edward, come here. Let me get the shaving cream off your face."

Of course being hypnotized by her breast, I moved into her reach. As soon as she was done removing all the shaving cream off my face, she moved her lips to mine.

As we kissed she reached her arms around me and pulled me into the tub with her.

"Oh beautiful, you did it now." I scolded her as I started to tickle her sides.

As Bella thrashed around she splashed water all over on the outside of the tub.

"Stop Edward." Bella laughed and screamed.

"Oh sweetie, this is what you wanted, me to loosen up." I said as I kept tickling her sides.

"But Edward, I have to get ready so we can check out." She somehow got out through her laughs.

"Okay, I'll quit, but we don't have to get ready to check out. We don't have to check out until tomorrow night."

"Well, then I suggest you take your boxers off and take a bath with me."

I washed Bella's hair. It got a little more fun when I washed every inch of her beautiful body. She kindly repaid the favor.

**BPOV**

After I was done in the bath I ordered some breakfast. Edward just had got out of the tub as I went to the door to get our food. I put the food in the living room of our suite and walked back into the bedroom to remove my robe. I wasn't going to answer the door in my underwear and tank top. I found Edward standing in front of the closet putting his bag away after getting clothes out. I quickly crossed the room and wrapped my arms around him. I placed kisses on his bare back up to neck as far as I could reach.

"Let's go eat." I said as I grabbed Edward's hand.

We had a nice breakfast, then lazed around the suite for the rest of the day. We talked, we kissed and just cuddled. But mostly just enjoyed being together.

One point when Edward was in the bathroom I ordered dinner. Then I sent him out to the store, to get something so he was out of the suite when dinner came.

When Edward came back I had dinner set up in the living room with tons of candles all over. I put my white nightgown and robe set on I got weeks ago, but never got to wear. I brought here with me with hopes I would get to wear it.

Edward walked into our suite and stopped to look around. It took him a second to find me standing by the table. He walked over to me and put his hands on my faces.

"You are breathtaking." Then he pressed his lips to mine. As soon as his lips touched mine our dinner was quickly forgotten.

With Edward's lips still on mine he swiped me up into his arms and carried me to the bedroom. He moved his lips long my jaw then down my neck as he gently laid me down on the bed.

When we left the bed again, our dinner was cold but we were still able to eat it. We put the candles out and sat on the floor to eat as we talked.

"I didn't date much in high school. I did have a relationship with a girl named Tonya. We started dating my junior year." Edward told me. "At first we were great together. I really cared a lot for her. I thought she cared the same back. We dated for about a year before I saw her true colors. She was mean and purposely cruel to Alice and Emmett. The three of us, Alice, Emmett and I, have always been close, but when I started dating Tonya we drifted apart. I didn't see it, Alice and Emmett tried to tell me some of the things Tonya was doing, but I would not listen. So anyways, One day Tanya was not in school, so I left early to go check on her to find her with in bed with some else." Edward told me his story with a faraway look in his eyes. I could tell by the look on his face this was a painful time in his life. "Tonya didn't take our break up well. She would try to talk me into dating her again. After that didn't work she started to spread stories around school about me. After Tonya I didn't date much."

I crawled up onto Edward's lap. He looked so sad like he was reliving it all in his head. I wanted to take all his pain away. I wrapped my arms around him, just to hold him. He pulled me tight to him. I didn't know what to say to him to make him feel better, so I said the only thing I could think of.

"Edward, I love you." He pulled away to look at me. The sadness and pain was replaced with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"I love you, too beautiful." He said before our lips met.

6 O'clock Sunday night we were checking out. I was going to miss our hide away. I told Edward I would met him at home. The whole way home was sad. I wasn't ready for Edward to go back to work. I stop to pick us up some carry out for dinner. So Edward beat me home. He was out the door as soon as I pulled into the garage.

I was quiet all through dinner. Edward didn't try to make me talk either.

"Bella?" He called me by my name. He doesn't do that very often. So I looked up at him. "Why are you so quiet tonight?"

"I'm not ready for you to leave." I stated. He came around the table and turned me toward him.

"I feel like teasing you a little bit, but you look so sad, so I won't. Baby, I took a week off from work. By next Sunday you are going to be sick of me and ready to kick me out the door." I was so happy I just threw myself into his arms.

"I could never get sick of you."

"What are we going to do with the rest of our night?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to clean up the dinner dishes. Then I'm going to change."

"You go change. I'll clean up the dishes."

I got a little spoiled at the hotel with just running around in just my tank top and boy shorts. My clothes were feeling tight. So I got one of my spaghetti strap summer dresses out to wear. I even went bra less. But hell I was comfortable.

I found Edward still in the kitchen finishing up the dishes.

"Need help?" I offered.

"Nope, Done." He said putting the last dish in the drainer. Then he turned toward me. "Well, don't you look comfortable. I like that dress on you."

He came over to me and took me in his arms. A nice, sweet kiss turned passionate. Before I knew it he had me up on the counter top and I was removing his shirt. The few times we have been together were sweet and gentle. This time it was full of need.

Lips and hands were everywhere. Soft kisses were replaced with little bites. His hands slowly slide the straps of my dress down my shoulders followed by his lips and tongue.

I got lost in the feelings Edward was making my body feel. I felt his hand slowly moving up my thighs under my dress which made me part my legs wider. When his hand reached my hips he pulled me closer to him.

When Edward moved his lips from my collar bone down to my breast, my body was on fire. I needed him now.

"Edward, please I need you." I whispered breathlessly to him, as I pulled his lips to mine.

Edward lifted me off the counter top setting me back on the floor I quickly undid his belt and pants letting them drop to the floor.

"Bedroom?" He asked, which I just shook my head no.

He quickly put his hands under my dress and pulled my panties down to join his pants on the floor. Then I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around him causing a small laugh to escape his lips before I crashed my lips to his.

He spin us around to push me up against the wall. With his hands on my hips he adjusted me to where he needed me to be. With one quick thrush he entered me forcefully. Loud moans filled the air. He stopped and held me close.

"Bella, you feel so good." He whispered.

I started to kiss along his neck to his ear and took his lobe between my teeth. Causing him to groan.

His thrust became fast and hard as I moaned his name.

When he leaned his head down and took my nipple in his mouth it sent me over.

"Oh, Yes Edward." Flew out of my mouth.

A few more thrush was all it took for Edward. He pulled me tight to him and chanted my name.

He carried me to his bed and gently laid me down. Then he crawled into bed and leaned over me.

"Bella, I love you so much." Then he kissed me softly.

"Love you, too."

He wrapped me into his arms.

"Sleep beautiful." He whispered in my ear.


	12. Chapter 12 Gimmie that girl

**I'm so sorry for the long wait for a new chapter. Work has been really crazy. So here you go. Please enjoy. Don't forget to review.**

**Note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 Gimmie that girl**

**Gimme the girl thats beautiful,  
Without a trace of makeup of on,  
Barefoot in the kitchen,  
Singing her favorite song.  
Dancing around like a fool,  
Starring in her own little show,  
Gimme the girl the rest of the world,  
Ain't lucky enough to know.**

Gimme that girl with the hair in a mess  
Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,  
Thats the you that I like best,  
Gimme that girl.  
Gimme that girl lovin up on me,  
Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,  
Thats the you I wanna see,  
Gimme that girl, gimme that girl.

**JOE NICHOLS – Gimmie that girl**

**EPOV**

Bella and I have been held up at home for a few days. We turned our cell phones back on Monday. They both exploded. I think between the two of us, we had 100 miss calls from Alice. That is not counting the threatening text messages about what she would do to us if we didn't call her soon. Bella did call her and let her know everything was great with us. I had a few missed calls from Emmett, so I called him. Of course he gave me his "I told you so." bit.

The call I wish I didn't miss was from my boss. He left me a message. He wanted me to come in for a meeting with him on Wednesday.

Bella and I still haven't left the house much. We roamed out on Monday to stock the kitchen. We haven't left since. I know I love every part of Bella and her many sides. However the part I love the most is the plain everyday Bella. No make-up running around in her lazing around clothes. Don't get me wrong, Bella dressed to go out is gorgeous. I feel nothing but pride to have that Bella on my arm. I'm the envy of every man in the room.

The time I love the most is when Bella and I are just kicking around the house. Bella in my tee shirt and jeans without make-up and her hair just threw up. She is beautiful. If I could get away with it I would keep Bella home all the time.

Today I had to leave for the meeting with my boss. I got the greatest news. I got a promotion. I will now have my own office and be home every night, working from 9 am to 5pm. I will now be looking over files and setting up meetings. This works out perfectly.

On the way home I stop and picked up roses for Bella and a bottle of wine. I had something to talk over with her.

I walked in the house and heard the music going it brought the cheesiest smile to my face. I loved standing back and watching Bella dance around when she didn't know I was there. I found her in the kitchen dancing around as she made dinner. I stood back and watched for a few minutes. I quietly walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. I was surprised I didn't scare her.

"Hello handsome."

"What are you making? It smells wonderful."

"Spaghetti."

"I love your spaghetti. I got these for you." I said as I handed her the roses. She threw her arms around me.

"They are beautiful. Thank you." She whispered right before she kissed me.

"Need help with dinner?" I added as we parted.

"It's pretty much done. You want to set the table."

I set the table and Bella brought dinner out.

"How was your meeting?" Bella asked half way thought dinner.

"It went great. I got a promotion. I'll be working at the home office now. I'll be home every night, working 9 to 5. What you do you think of me being home all time?"

"Edward, that's great. I love having you home."

"Now I got something to ask you."

"You can ask me anything."

"How do you feel about moving your stuff in to my room?"

"Are you sure, Edward? I would love that, but I want you to be sure."

I walked around the table to her. I got down on my knee in front of her and took her hands in mine. I could see in her eyes she still had some small doubts.

"Beautiful, I want this. All of this, All of you. You are the most important person in my life. Please don't ever doubt that."

"Okay, I would love to." She said then pressed her lips to mine.

The next day we started to move Bella stuff into my room. I moved my stuff around. I made room to move her dresser in and made room in my closet for her clothes.

"What are we going to do with my room?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. Turn back into a guest room I guess."

"Can I do something with it?"

"Sure whatever you want. We still have 2 other guest rooms. Have any ideas what you want to do with it?"

"I do have an idea, but that handsome is a surprise." Bella said as she walked over to me and gave me a sweet kiss. "Help me finish hanging up my clothes. Then I'll start dinner."

For some reason I woke this morning happier then I normally do when I wake with Bella. I think it just knowing this was now our room not just mine.

"Ready to go Bro?" Emmett yelled walking into the house.

"I didn't know we were going anywhere. Hell, I didn't even know you were coming over." I was confused.

"We are going to play golf with dad. So get your butt ready. We tee off in an hour."

As I got ready it hit me. This is why Bella got us up so early this morning. Bella had something planned.

**BPOV**

As we moved my stuff into Edward's I sat on my bed looking at a framed picture of Edward and I that Esme gave me. I couldn't help but smile at the memories it brought back.

We were at Edward's parent's house for a Sunday afternoon cook out. The guys were playing a round of football and us girls were just sitting around on the patio talking. Just a normal Sunday for us. Suddenly the football bounced over to Rose. Rose decided we should join the game. We were all playing around. After about a half hour of pretty much just throwing the ball around I ran toward Edward. He just started running from me. After chasing him around the yard a few times, he suddenly turned on me. He grabbed me as I turned to run from him. We both were just laughing and having fun goofing around.

Esme did get a great picture of it. She was lucky enough it snap it right as Edward wrapped his arms around me. He had his head on my shoulder looking at me. I had my head turned toward him, looking at him with a big smile as he looked at me with huge smile. It turned out to be a great picture of us.

As we moved my stuff in to Edward's bedroom, the small doubts I had disappeared . He wanted me, all of me. I had to be the luckiest woman in the world. I want to show him how much he meant to me.

I remembered a talk I had Esme. Which gave me an idea of what I could do with my room. I put the whole plan into action with one call.

Emmett showed up at 7 this morning to get Edward out of the house. Esme, Rose, Jasper and Alice came about 2 minutes after Emmett and Edward drove off. Esme had everything we needed. Thank god I called and talked with Esme early enough in the day yesterday that she was able to go shopping.

My old room had a closet that ran the full length of the room. We removed it and gave us a extra 6 feet to the room. We painted it, then redid the floor. With the five of us and Esme experience we were able to finish by 3. Which workout perfectly for the delivery.

I had time to shower and run to the store. After I returned I did my hair and make-up. I put on a floor length red dress that Alice brought me. It had breaded shoulder straps and a plugging V neck.

I had made a trail of rose petals leading from the front door to my old room. I also had a few candles lit along the path. Inside I had it lit with only a 5 candle candelabra sitting on top of Edward baby grand.

I told Emmett to have Edward home by 6. So he should be home anytime now. I was sitting on the bench when I heard the front door close. I went and stood beside the piano and waited. I saw the door open and surprise cross Edward's face.

"Angel, this is wonderful." Edward said with shock in his voice.

"Play for me." I asked as he crossed the room. He walked up to me.

"Angel, you look gorgeous." He placed a kiss on my lips and took my hand to lead me to the bench.

Soon Debussy Clair Delune filled the air. I got lost in the music. Edward played beautifully. I heard the music change. The music was sad but softly turned soulful and full of love and tenderness. The end trailed off full of sweetness.

"It was beautiful. I don't think I have heard it before." I told him with tears in my eyes from the emotion the song caused in me.

"I just wrote it. I have had it running through my head since our first danced in my office. Thank you for the music room. I love it." Edward turned on the bench to look at me. "I love you Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

Edward started to play again. I leaned into his side and rested my head on his shoulder. He turned to give me a smile and kept playing. I just sat there for an hour listening to him play. The last thing I remember was Edward caring me to bed. I vaguely remember hearing Edward talking to me as he laid me down in bed.

"I really don't know what I did to deserve you. But I thank god everyday for putting you in my life." Then he kissed my forehead.

I was up early the next morning. I was in a house cleaning mood. I had the living room and dinning room dusted and vacuumed. I was also doing laundry. Edward should be up soon, so I also made him breakfast.

We were in the middle of breakfast when my cell phone rang. I didn't know the number.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hello, I'm looking for Bella Swan."

"This is her."

"Hello Bella. This is Mark, your dad's Deputy."

"Yes Mark, I remember you. How are you?" I asked giving Edward a questioning look.

"I'm doing okay. Bella I hate calling you out of the blue like this. Bella your dad was shot in a robbery last night. He is not doing well. He has been asking for you."

"Thank you for calling. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"If you need anything just call me. How about you just give me a call when you get here. I think you and I need to have a talk."

"Okay Mark, I'll call you as soon as I get there. Bye."

"Bye Bella."

I sat there for a minute taking it all in. When I finally looked up at Edward, I had tears streaming down my face. He came over and knelled down in front of me.

"Angel, what's wrong?" He asked wiping my tears off my cheeks.

"Charlie was shot last night. He is not doing well. He has been asking for me." I told Edward as he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, angel. Go pack and I'll make the arrangement. I'll get as on the first flight out of here."

"Edward you start your new job in a few days. You don't have to come."

"I will not let you go by yourself."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I want to be there for you. I love you and can't let you do this by yourself."

"I love you too." I said then kissed him.

Before I knew it I had Edward and I packed. I had talked to my boss and took the last 3 weeks of my paid time off. We were in the air with in 3 hours of Mark's call.

We were on the plane when the gravity of the whole thing hit me.

Charlie and I have not been close for years but he is my dad. The only family I had left. I could not keep the tears from falling.

"Sweetie, it all is going to be okay. I'm here with you." Edward said squeezing my hand.

"I know. I don't think I could do this without you. Thank you."

Our planed landed. We rented a car and soon we were pulling up in front of Forks hospital.


End file.
